Mysterious island, human experiments
by alice oriharara scarlet
Summary: Lucy's plane she was traveling on has crashed on a island that has things people couldn't even imagine. Lucy must survive on this island, fortunely she isn't alone! She reunites with a "undead" friend as they discover the secrets that lie on this island.No magic...yet. (kind of based of cage of eden) genres: mystery, horror, tragety, romance, tragety, adventure.
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy p.o.v.*

I sighed in relief as I sat down in my seat, my high school and I went on a feild trip to somewhere in Japn to celebrate and have a vacation from school. Fairy Tail academy is the awsomest place to go to finish highschool! We all boareded the airplane. At first I was excited to go on this trip. Sometimes being the heir, Lucy Heartifilia,can be really stressful. Now,I was excided to go home.

" Lu-chan!." my bestfriend, Levy sat next to me and cheered.

" Levy-chan!" I cheered.

" Can you believe the feild trip we had!" Levy exclaimed in awe. " It was crazy."

I giggled," I know right."

"First Gray with his stripping habit, and then Erza almost killing him. Then Juvia took his discarded clothing. Stalker~. Then there was Cana getting in trouble for drinking Sake, because she's underage." Levy finished my sentence.

"Yeah, she was sent home early." I sadly frowned.

"Poor Cana." Levy knew my feelings." I doubt her father, Gildarts, will care in a nevative way. I hear that he always challenges her to a drinking challenge."

The mood tense, so I thought of something to change the subject.

"Wasn't it fun at the festival." I killed the silence.

Levy's face brightened up." Yeah it was!"

I smirked. "By the way, where were you? I couldn't find you. It was like you were missing from the group. Come to think of it Gajeel was also missing from the group. I wander where were you two~"

"Lu-chan!" Levy blushed." Please shut up." she hissed from emberessment.

"Fine, fine." I sighed in dissapointment.

"By the way Lu-chan, is there anybody you like?" Levy tried to get back at me with revenge." It doesn't even half to be in this class. Mabey from another class. Like let's say Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth class."

"No!" I jolted up from my seat.

"Why not Lucy, he's kind of your type." Levy pushed the conversation.

"I said no." I rejected with clenced teeth.

"Mabye he could be your first love." Levy smirked.

"Shut the hell up Mcgarden, that is if you know what's good for ya. Make one more joke about it and I'll smash your face." I growled.

Why had I acted this way? One simple reason. I had snapped. I had a first love not to long ago. Sadly, he dissapered. He was dead,but not dead. At least, not in my mind. Every one else thought he died. Levy didn't know him like I did. Heck she didn't even know him period. No one from this school did. Know one knew him as much as I did. In fact, he was my best friend. He was also my first love.

"Sorry Lu-chan." aplogized a shock Levy.

"No I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Lu-chan are you okay?'' asked a concern Levy.

"Yes. It's just... an emotional and touchy subject." I looked out the window.

"I understand Lu-chan." Levy gave me a soft smile." Tell me when your ready, Kay?"

I smiled,"Thanks Levy-chan."

"No promblem." she winked,pointing her index finger up.

"Lucy, Levy, are you enjoying your flight?" a familar voice asked us.

Erza Scarlet.

Erza was the vice-president in the student council. She liked strawberry cake along with fighting and weapons and of course armor. What armor didn't look good without a weapon? A few years ago Erza was... Have you guessed it? Yep, a delinquent. But, not just a deliquent, _the _deliquent. She was and still is short tempered. Her nick name " Scarlet warrior" or " the knight." People called her " Scarlet warrior",becuase she's famouse for her scarlet hair and her warrior-like skill. A lot of her victums say that it reminds them of blood. There are some rumors that she dyes her hair in her victums blood. They also call her "The knight," because she is skilled in weaponry and she can"requip" any weapon at the moments. She could use a broom and still almost kill a person with it.

"Yes Erza." me and Levy cheered.

"I see." Erza nodded.

"So how'd you like the feild trip Erza?" I asked.

I had a hidden intention behind this question of course.

"Yes I enjoied the feild trip." she smiled.

She sat down on the third seat.

"So..." I smirked." How are you and President of the student council, Jellal, doing."

Her face could have been easily mistaked for her hair.

"F-find." she studdered.

"Oh...'' Levy smirked with me." Did you confsse to him yet?"

Erza slapped her hand on Levy's mouth.

"Levy, unless you want to die, I suggest you be quiet." Erza hissed.

"Hai,hai." Levy mouth was uncovered by Erza's hand.

"Anyway I have to go." Erza sat up and waved to us.

Mira came and sat with us.

"Hey!" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Hey Mira." we waved to her.

"What's up Levy and Lucy?"

"Nothing."

" Really?"

" Yep."

"Really.''

"Sure you don't want to tell me anything Levy?" Mira eyed Levy.

"Nope."

"You sure?" Mira asked," Mabey like how you and Gajeel spent the festival together." Mira squeeled.

I sighed. So this is why she came over here. Just to play matchmaker. Her nick name is "matchmaker" or "matchmaker Mira". At least she's playing matchmaker with Levy instead of me. I can't remember the countless times she's tried to set me up with Sting. Each time, I rejected her. It kind of got creepy when she started following me home, begging for me to let her set me up with Sting. Eventually, I got a restraing order against her and my house. That way she couldn't follow me at home, but we could still talk at school.

"Aww." Mira looked down." I was hoping love would bloom this spring."

"Mira first of all, I love as a friend but you should stop playing matchmaker. Second of all It's summer." Levy said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Summer." I thought sadly.

I looked down to the floor. I prayed that I wouldn't cry. At least not here, not now.

"Lu-chan?'' Levy looked at me with concern.

"Yes. " I looked up.

I only met the pair of worry eyes of Mira and Levy.

"Are you olay?" Levy aksed.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be." I waved a fake smile.

Mira and Levy didn't look convinced. But luck was on my side.

"Mira-nee.'' Lissanna, Mira's younger sister yelled, with her hands waving in the air.

"I got to go." Mira smiled and waved." Bye guys.

"Bye." we waved at her.

"I'm going to the restroom real quick." I got up.

So mabey luck wasn't on my side. The tears were threatning to fall. I ran to the restroom quickly and slammed the door. I turned the water on and started to cry. I was hopeing the water would be louder then my crying. I thought about life and him for a moment.

Was he still alive? What happened to him? How come I couldn't find him? Why wasn't I able to help him?

The questions just slapped my mind over and over. I didn't want to remeber that day. How could I?

I got a handful of water and splashed my face with the cooling water. I turned the water off and examined my face.

the swelling had gone done but it still looked bad. I groaned.

''Great. That's just fantastic.'' I growled.

I unlocked the door and went back to my seat. I sat down next to levy.

" Hey Lu-chan, isn't great that all the classes of Fairy Tail academy are here?" Levy looked at me.

" Yeah I guess." I shrugged.

" Let's see there are class Fairt Tail-that's us- isn't it great that we're in the class named after the school?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, back to the point, let's see there's Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Oración Seis, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail."

"Yeah." I looked down.

"Lu-chan," Levy looked at me with concerned eyes."Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Of couse not Levy-chan." I smiled.

Just then Sting came up to us.

"Hey." he waved.

"Hey." we greeted him.

He and Levy started talking about something. I just stared at him.

"Hey lucy, take a picture. It'll last longer." he joked.

I wanted to be a smartass so I turned on my camera and press the button to take the pictue. A flash went of and Sting stared at me with a suprise face. I went to menu to look at the pictue.

"Aww. Cute." I joked.

Levy and Sting looked at me like I was an unknown creature.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I retorted, mocking Sting.

There was a moment of silences before we started laughing our ass off.

"Haha Luc-han." Levhy retorted.

"You.." Sting sneered.

I started to giggle. I stuck out my tongue and pulled my eye lid down.

"Idiots." I laughted.

Rogue came up to us and whispered something to Sting. Sting nodded and smiled at us.

"See ya later Levy and Blondie." he joked.

"You..." I hissed."Your blond too!"

He just laughted in response.

"Why that..." I growled.

"Come down Lu-chan!" Levy laughted.

She was holding her stomach and had tears in her eyes.

"Ow. My stomach hurts my laughing to much." Levy whined.

"Karma's a bitch." I crossed my shoulders.

"Amen to that!" Levy lifted her arms to the air.

"I can't wait to go home. I read all my books already. I want to go the liabery first." Levy sighed.

"Yeah." I leaned into my seat.

"Tomarrow's is his death anniversy." I whispered.

Unfortunetly, Levy heard me.

"Who's death anniversy." Levy asked.

Her voice was full of worry.

I sighed.

"I guess I should tell you huh?" I looked at her.

"long ago I used to have best friend named Natsu." I looked at her sadly.

"We used to take survival courses for fun when we were kids and onto the teen era. But one day." I cupped my face with my hands

"It's okay Lu-chan. You don't half to tell me." Levy patted her hand on my back.

"No. Somebody's willing to listen." I looked up to Levy."One day...some grizzlys came to our camp. We tried to fight them off, but we couldn't fend them off. I saw a grizzly carry Natsu's body in it's jaws before I passed out. Everybody says he's dead. I don't think he's dead. Yet, I have no evidence to prove it. When I woke up I saw that I was in the hopsital, wrapped in bandages. I asked what happened to Natsu, but they said that they couldn't fine him."

"What happened to Natsu family?" Levy asked.

"His mother has been dead long before the inciedent. As for his father... he just dissapered one day." I spat venom out when I talked about Natsu's father."How could a father do that?! How?!"

I'm suprised know one paid attention to us. After all, people can be very noisy.

"I'm so sorry Lu-chan." Levy sobbed.

"It's okay." I smiled at Levy."You were willing to here my story,and for that I thank you."

"No promblem Lu-chan! Anything for you." Levy smiled.

"This may be a selfish request, but can you keep this a secret?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she agreed.

"You know Levy... your the only one who I've told this to." I said seriously."You realise that I have to kill you now.

"Haha Lu-chan." Levy laughted nervously.

"I'm kidding." I giggled.

"Whew. For a secong there, I thought you were really going to kill me."

"Haha." I laughed.

"Isn't it cool that we get to be the first people to be on a flight with 600 seats instead of 300?" Levy asked.

"Yeah I know right!" I agreed.

Our highschool and some other strangers got to particpate in a expirement for an airplane inc. They had a new model airplane that they wanted to know if it was the "next future's greatest invention". A usual airplane has 300 seats. But this one of a kind airplane has 600 seats. They had offered a trip somewhere if we agreed. Knowing Fairy Tail, they would gladly accept an offer that they could have vacation and goofing off instead of working. Even principle Makrov agreed to that prespective.

The silence breath again and akwardness was coming.

"We'll Lu-chan, I'm going to read a book." Levy dug into her bag for a book.

"I thought you read all your books."

"I did, but I'll read the same ones for the plane." Levy found her book and started to read.

I leaned in my seat and started to remeber our feild trip.

_**Falsh back...**_

_"Lu-chan!"_

_"Come on, let's go!"_

_"I'll right I'm coming!"_

**_Later... still flash back_**

_all the teens were sitting at their bonfire, eating traditions at bonfires._

_"Today was awsome!"_

_"Yeah it was. It was funny when Gray kept getting beat up by Erza!" Lucy laughed._

_"It was not!" Shouted Juvia and Gary._

_Some how Gray was able to move._

_The teens except Erza, Gray, and Juvia started laughing._

_Lucy got up and dusted her self off. She started to walk away._

_"Where are you going Lucy? Are you going back to the hotel?" Erza asked._

_"No Erza. I'm going to look at the sea closely." Lucy started head to the waves._

_Erza only nodded._

_Lucy was right near the waves. She stared at them intensely._

_"I wonder where he is?" she thought._

_Lucy closed her eyes as she felt the whind blow her hair. _

**_end of flash back._**

I thought of another memory that I'll keep in my mind forever.

_"Natsu! Be careful! Natsu!" a little blond called to her friend._

_"Relax luce. I almost got it." a little boy with pink her called down to her._

_At the moment, he was trying to get an item that belong to the little blond girl._

_The little blond girl was getting impatient and nervous, so she climbed the tree to get him down._

_"Natsu come here this minute." the blond gril ordered._

_He just sticked out his tongue at her, mocking her._

_''Why you...'' she hissed."Natsu Dragneel come here right now."_

_She forgot about their sistuation and stomped over to him. She lost he balaence and was about to fall off._

_She shrieked in fear and suprice. She could fell her feet slip under the slippery tree branch. _

_"Natsu!" the girl shrieked._

_Before she could fall of to her doom she felt a hand capture her wrist._

_"Don't worry. Whenever you call princess I'll come to your aid to save you and protect you." the boy with pink hair smiled at her with his teeth showing._

_"Natsu.." the boy pulled the girl up."Thank you!"_

_The little blond girl hugged him. Together, they carefully found there way to the ground._

**_End of flash back._**

I dicided to get a book too. I got out one of my favorite books of all time. Instead of a classic princess- falls-in-love-with-a-prince it's a princess-falls-in-love-with-a-dragon.

"I remeber Natsu used to like dragons a lot when we were younger." I thought." he also liked to draw them. He drew then really well. He would draw them anywhere, anytime. Sometimes, he would even draw them on trees!

I got my Ipod out and blasted the music to the highest volume. The music played in my ears like I was right in front of a steroeo. I started to read my book.

_The dragon shift shape to a person. The princess' eyes widen as she saw a man before you._

_"Dragon..." the princess whispered." Is that you?_

_"Yes." the man who was the dragon clarified._

_"I can't beleve it." the princess slowly walked to the dragon who shift shaped into a human._

_The princess lifted her hand to it his face. He put his hand over her hand._

_"Why?" she asked."why."_

_"Why what?" asked the dragon._

_"Why did you kidnap me?" she had tears brimmed in her eyes._

_"Because I love you Rosealine." the dragon responded._

_"I love you too." replided the princess._

_They leaned in alm-_

I felt something shake me hard. I was annoyed. I was just getting to the good part. I glared at the person. What I saw... I did not expect. It was levy. She was shouting at me. Her eyes showed fright in her eyes. She was screaming at me. Then I felt a strong vibration. It rocked back and fourth. I still had my music on high still, so I couldn't hear anything. I looked out the window only to see that the plane was being engulped in darkness. My eyes widen in fear. I turned off my music only to be slapped with screams.

"What the hell!"

"What the hells happening!"

"Somebody help!"

"What's going on!"

Cries of help rang through the plane.

"Lu-chan!" screamed Levy.

I turned my head slowly. Levy was bawling her eyes out. I hugged her in comfort. Mabey it wasn't just for her sake. Mabey it was for mine also.

The planne stopped. I sighed in releif. But that's when it happened. The plane **DROPPED** from the air. Cries echoed the plane, including my own. A huge impacted came after 8 seconds. We all looked around the plane to see what happened. I looked out my window to see tress and bushes sorrunding the window.

"Lu-c-chan." a shaken Levy whimpered and cried.

We all got up to see what happened. Then it hit me.

We chrashed.

We crashed on a probably deserted island.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Erza.

"Y-yea." we all somehow had the courage to speak.

"Everybody get off the plane." Erza ordered.

We slowly got off the plane.

"What the hell just happened!?" Gray exclaimed.

I thought about it. How did we suddenly crashed? Where are we? What do we do now? That's a stupid question. We try to get off this stupid island.

"Everybody remain calm please." Jellal tried to calm us down.

"How can we?"

"Are you stupid?"

A roit was starting to break out. It was to big that even Erza couldn't stop it. Blood shed everywhere. The scent got stronger and stronger. Then I heard a rumbling in the bushes. A bunch huge cats came out. No not normal huge cats. They had teeth the size of my arm. They growled hungerily and eyed us like prey.

"Sabertooths!" I exlaimed in horror.

They started to run to us. Screams of pain stabbed the night. We all started to run to the plane. They trailed after us. We screamed as they caught two more of the students. We finally got to the plane and closed the door. We turned off the lights and tried to stay quiet. We saw the sabertooths rip the bodies of their prey and the fallen ones of us. I turned away from the grusome site. We all started to gag. Then we heared something that will stab our hearts forever.

"Help me! I'm still alive." a guy called out.

He started to limp to the plane.

"I'll go after him." Erza started to walk to the door.

Jellal came and restrained her with his arms.

"Jellal! What are you doing? That student needs help!" Erza struggled to tried to get out of Jellal's restraint.

"Somebody help!" screamed the student.

We all heared a growl coming from the sabertooths.

"AAAHHHH! NNNOOO" screamed the guy.

Then we heared silence. Wimpers of the students inside the plane were heared.

"Did he just..."

"Yeah..."

"I can't beleve it."

"He died."

"Don't forget the other two sudents."

"Does anyone feel unnerving that they were **SABERTOOTHS!**"

"Yeah. Aren't they supposed to be extinct.''

"Yeah."

Another riot was starting to break out.

"Quiet!" Erza ordered."What if they come back cause of the loudness."

Silence filled the plane.

"What happened."

"Where are we?"

"How will we get home?"

"Why are there Sabetooths?"

"What else awaits this island?"

"I want to go home."

"Me too."

"Help us. Anybody."

Cries echoed the plane.

I looked outside the window to see what was left of the mangle bodies. Tons of blood and some clothing were the only things left of the murder scene. Three people died so far. We've only been here for 10 minutes. That's how dangerous this island is. What else does this island contain? How dangerous is this island? What other strange creatures await us?

"Guys, we need a plan." I said.

"Yeah I think so to." agreed Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, and Levy.

They seemed to be the only ones able to remain calm enough to hear me.

"But how?" asked Gray.

"I don't know." I banged my fist on the seat out of frustration.

"Mabey get out plane?" Jellal suggeseted.

"Are you crazy!?" Juvia exclaimed.

"No think about it," Jellal looked at us."They know where we are and they could-"

"Bring friends with them next time." Gray finished Jellal's sentence.

"Then we could **all** die." I realised.

"How many were they."

"About five at least."

"The average number in a hunting party."

"Wait a minute..." I thought out loud.

"What Lucy?" asked Erza.

"That's right!" I exclaimed."Levy-chan and I used to read a whole bunch of prehistoric animals books when we were younger."

"I remeber that Lu-chan!"

"So what can you tells us than Levy and lucy?" asked Gray.

"Let's see, A **saber-toothed cat** also known as a _**saber-toothed tiger**_ is any of various groups of predatory mammals related to modern cats that were characterized by long, sabre-shaped canine teeth existing for approximately 42 million years. The large maxillary canine teeth extended from the mouth even when it was closed. Despite the name, not all animals known as _saber-toothed cats_ were closely related to modern felines. These subfamilies evolved their saber-toothed characteristics entirely independently. They are most known for having maxillary canines which were, in some species, up to 50 cm (19.7 inches) long and extended down from the mouth even when the mouth was closed. Even if the teeth looked huge they are very fragile. Sabers were believed to be excellent hunters and hunted animals such as sloths, mammoths, and other large prey. Evidence from the numbers found at La Brea Tar Pits suggests that _Smilodon_, like modern lions, was a social of the extinct subfamilies of the saber-toothed cats' food source were large mammals such as elephants, rhinos, and other colossal herbivores of the era." Levy and I said factly.

"Hmm."

"So if we play our cards right mabey we survive this."

"Right." Levy nodded.

"But that's just Sabetooths we've seen."

"Yeah."

"So we need to be on the look out."

"Alright. First things first, we need to get out of here."

We looked to see what happened. Chaos sorrunded the plane.

"What the!?"

Evertbody was out of control. People were beating up each other. Fear was in everybody's eyes.

"Oh no!"

"We have to get out of here." I got up from where I was sitting.

They all got up too.

"Hey!" somebody shouted,"Where are you going."

"Planning to leave us here?!"

"N-no" I stammered.

They looked scared,yet the flame of fury burned in their eyes.

"We are geeting out of here." Grey explained.

"Why?" asked one of the students.

"Because if we don't get out of here the sabertooths might come back." explained Jellal.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Let's get out of here."

We all started to go to the exit. We were out of the plane when bad luck struck. We were to late. They arrived.

Sabertooths.

And a whole bunch of them. Mabey ten or so.

"Oh crap!"

"Run!"

We all started to run. We didn't care where. We ran from the screams, from the fear, and lastly...

from the blood bath.

After a mile away we stopped.

"Are we missing anybody?" I asked.

"Shit! Juvia and Gray." Erza cursed.

"We must of got split up."

"Damn!" Erza kicked a tree.

Poor tree died. R.I.P. tree.

"Let's hope there okay.''

"Along with the rest of the classes.

"Well, we'll wait until tomarrow to try to find the rest of the classes."

"Right now let's find some shelter.''

"Hey look there's a cave!" I pointed to a cave.

"I'll go see if it's empty." Jellal walked to the cave carefully.

"Becareful." Erza whispered.

We saw Jellal come out of the cave after a minutes later.

"It's empty. It looks abandon." Jellal informed us.

We all walked to the cave and examine the empty cave.

"It looks good enough for shelter." I sat down.

"Yeah." the rest of them agreed.

We all lied down to sleep.

"Natsu... I hope you're okay." I thought.

We fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**_The next mourning..._**

Light danced on my eyes. I blink a few times before getting up.

"Guys it's mourning." I tried to wake them.

Levy and the rest muffled a sound and then got up.

"Come on guys we half to go get food.''

They got up and we headed to the woods to find a berry bush.

"Look there's some berries.'' Jellal pointed.

"No." I shook my head,"Those are poisonus."

Jellal looked at the barries and then gulped and ran to Erza's side.

"How did you know Lucy?" Erza asked.

Levy looked at me worriedly.

"Cause I just do." I didn't give her and Jellal a fair answear.

Erza didn't presue ant further.

I got a stick and snaped the flap tip. It was sharper now that I snapped it. Now it was my spear.

We kept walking until we found a stream.

"Yes! Water!" Levy cheered.

She cupped the water her her hands and drank it.

I thought I saw something on a tree so I went to look at it. That's when I saw it.

A dragon. On the tree.

I gasped and stepped away from the tree. Then I saw something under the tree.

Luce.

I put my hand on the tree and traced the dragon.

''Lucy what's the matter!?" Erza shouted to me.

"Natsu." I whispered.

"Lucy?"

"I'm okay. It's nothing." I assured them.

A rumble in the bushes causes us to look over to the bushes. Three grizzlys came out.

" Shit! First Sabers and now bears." I cursed.

They slowly walk towars us. I grabbed my spear and took a stance.

"Lucy! Are you insane?" Erza yelled at me.

"Mabey a little." I smirked.

I charged at one of them. I'm stronger than what I seem. I grabbed the back of it and flipped it to it's back. I pinned it and cut it's belly. The bear stopped struggling and than stopped breathing and moving all together. I hoped off and moved to the next bear. I stared to make it mad. I threw rocks at it. Finally it charged, head first. Perfect. I moved to the left. It's head met the tree,causing it to kill it's self. the now dead bear slumped to the ground.

"Two down, one to go." I said to my self.

The next bear came to be stronger than I thought. It charged at me with such force, that I had to step back. The bear somehow latced it teeth around my spear, and wouldn't let go. I heared the wood crack and then it broke in two.

"Oh no!" my eyes widen.

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed.

"Stand back!" I ordered them.

The bear swiped it's paw on my back. The impact made me fall over. The bear rose and was about to make the kill move. I put my hand on my head, trying to save myself.

"Save me Natsu!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Just when the bear was about to attack, It was knocked to a tree,dead with a spear embedded into it's throat.

"Don't worry. Whenever you call princess I'll come to your aid to save you and protect you." the voice I know to well said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu..." I whispered," Natsu!"

I despretely tried to grab his arm. I reached his arms in a clumsy and desprete manner. If this was a dream, please never let me wake up. I don't want to go back to the cold hard reality life calls truth.

Natsu turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Luce." Natsu smiled."It's been a long time. Hope ya miss me."

I got up and ran to him. Then I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He was solid. This wasn't a dream.

"Idiot! Of coursed I miss you. I wouldn't be human if I didn't miss you." I yelled at him."How? How are you here? How are you alive? Where are we? What happened to us?" I asked.

I was about to go into a hyperventilation attack because I was asking all these question without breathing, when I felt warm hands hold my head and caress my cheeks.

A lone fell down my cheek. It stained my face with the moist and warm liquid we call tears. I looked up at him. His eyes locked on mine.

"It's okay Luce. I'm here now." He whispered in my ear."It's alright. I'll tell you later okay Luce. Everything will be okay. There is still hope."

He spoke such soft and comforting words to me. His voice gave me hope. His words gave me the proff of the thing I wanted so despretly. Him. His words told me this wasn't a dream. His words were proff that he was alive. Only Natsu Dragneel could say such words in the most hopeless situation and you could feel bright and filled with hope. I wanted to come back to me. I wanted to hear his voice again. I wanted to see his smile again. I wanted to hear him call me Luce one last time. My prays have been answered. My dream has come true. My gream is a reality.

"Lu-chan," Levy spoke,"Is that Natsu?"

"Who's Natsu?" Erza and Jellal asked in unsion.

I looked and them and gave them a soft smile.

"This is my friend name Natsu." I pointed the Natsu.

He smiled at them and waved. They waved back, fazed at the newcomer and how I knew him.

"Come on guys, let's go to my shelter. It will be safer than being out here. Plus it's warmer and it has food. Then you can explained how you got here." Natsu suggested.

We all nodded and followed him. We must have walked for a while before looking at a cave that was right in fornt of us. It was huge and looked sorta of homeish.

"Wow! It pretty , kinda gives you that "home feeling" Levy exclamied.

"It's pretty in a jungle sort-of-way. But other than that, I agree it has the " feels like home" feeling to the arua. Erza nodded.

We all headed in and sat down. There were dragon drawings everywhere. The were carved in every visible spot. The were acually pretty good. Okay not pretty good, _really _good. It reminded me something of a professinal artist work. Okay, mabey these drawings were better than a professional's. Our eyes' sparked and twinkled at themaster pieces.

"Wow these drawings are amazing!" we awed in amazement.

"Now how'd you get here?" Natsu asked.

"We don't know." I spoke.

"We need to figure out what happened!" I leaped up from the ground.

Pain stung in my shoulder. I clenched my teeth and kneeled back down.

"Ow it hurts." I said through clenched teeth.

"Lucy!" Erza, Levy, Natsu, jellal ran to me.

"You should be careful Lu-chan." Levy warned.

"You should be careful Lucy."

"Yes that was reckless." Erza agreed.

"Says the one who was going to sacriface herself to save a student from the impossible, a sabertooth." I snapped at Erza.

She glared at me for a warning.

"Sorry." I muttered.

I looked at the ground, not daring to make eye contact.

"It' fine. I'm sorry for not practicing what I preech." Erza muttered.

"Come on you guys focus. Lu-chan is in trouble." Levy spoke.

"Yea, the girl with blue hair is right." I heared Natsu speak.

I felt finger tug at my shirt around my shoulder. Cool air hit my shoulder. This also made my wound sizzle with pain.

"It okay Luce I'm just examining the wound." Natsu comforted me with soft words.

"I'll be right back." I saw Natsu ran from the cave.

"Hurry!" Erza ordered.

A minute later he came back with some plants in his hands.

"Here Luce. I brought these. These should help the wound." Natsu brought the plants to my shoulder.

"Ouch." I whimpered.

"Yeah it might sting." Natsu whispered to me.

"_Now _you tell me." I said sarcastically.

He gently let the plant lay on my wounded shoulder.

"Ow. Ow." I whimpered.

The pain started to go away after a few minutes and numbness started to take it place.

"There." he took the plants away from my shoulder.

"Anyway, who are you?" Erza looked at Natsu.

"I should ask you the same thing." Natsu looked at Erza, Jellal, and Levy.

"These are my friends and classmates." I gestured to Erza, Jellal, and Levy.

"This is Erza Scarlet." I pointed at Erza. She just smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Please take care of me." Erza smiled at Natsu. Jellal looked a little jelous of the way Erza smiled at another man. Of course he had no right to because Erza and him weren't officially going out. Erza started to continue her sentence" I hope we get along... If we don't," Erza started to have a dark aura around her," than I'll becaome your worst nightmare."

"A-aye." Natsu stuttered in fear.

"This is Jellal Fernadez." I pointed to Jellal. Jellal just nodded.

"And this is Levy Mcgarden." I pointed to Levy.

"Hi nice to meet ya." Levy smiled.

"Hi." Natsu smiled." I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"We need to talk." Natsu said seriously.'' How'd you get here?" he repeated.

"We don't really know, like I said before."

"Tell me what happened." Natsu ordered lightly.

"Okay.'' I breathed a deep breath.

"We were coming back from a trip that an airplane Inc. offered us if we tried a plane that they were exprimenting with. At first evrything was okay. Then the plane started to shake back and fourth repeatly. Then a shadow encased the plane. Then we crashed on this island. We had no idea where this island was or what creatures inhabited here. We decided to get off the plane. A riot caused by fear of never returning home, the passengers started to become panicked. That's when bad luck struck us. We were outside and a group of Sabertooths came. Two died at the time before when we running to the safety of our plane. When we closed the plane's door, somebody of the highschool we attend was screaming that they were alive and they needed help. Erza tried to help the student, even if it meant sacrificing herself, but Jellal restrained her with his arms. And it was to late, the Sabertooth caught him in it's jaws when he was in the middle of his sentence of begging for help.'' I covered my hands in my face to regain my confidence back before I continued."The whole six hundred passengers besides us and two others, were going beserk. We realised that if we stayed on the plane, the Sabers might come back and bring more friends with them. We all got off the plane but it was to late. They came back, with friends just as we predicted. That time, fear stabbed our hearts and we started to run. We were seperated from the group and the two other friends we had. Now we don't know how many have escaped the piercing feeling from the Sabertooth. I know that if we go back all we'll see is the aftermath of the bloodbath and land of ripped clothing. I wouldn't be suprised if we saw pieces of flesh."

"We could of save at least that one student." Erza hissed.

"Erza, you know as well as I do you would have died trying and you would have failed." Jellal said harshly.

"I can still hear his screams ringing in my ears. It'll haunt me for ever." Levy put her hands over her ears.

Tears brimmed at her eyes, threatning to fall.

"I can too." I agreed.

"Who are the other two friends you made the plan with?"

"Gray and Juvia." I answered.

"I remember Gray having a camera on him!" Jellal exclaimed.

"That's right! He was fliming for the trip. He might of flimed the Sabertoth attack."

"But about the Sabertooths..."

"Sabertooths..." Natsu repeated looking down.

"You know that they live here?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah. I know they're hard to kill but worth skinning."

"How long have you lived on this island?"

"I don't know. What year is it?"

"xx77" We answered.

"Then I have been living here for three years." Natsu replied.

Erza, Jellal, Levy, and I gasped. I wasn't suprised that he's been here for three years. I was suprised that he's alive and he's _stayed _alive so long. I'm mean yesterday we had three and now mabey more dead, so to live on this island for three years is a little bit impressing. Ok, not a little bit, much more than I'm giving credit for.

"Wow." Levy whispered in awe.

"Even I couldn't do that." Erza said with a shocked voice.

"How do you know Lucy?" Jellal changed the topic.

Jellal was never paient when he wanted answers. Natsu looked at me. I nodded.

"Me and Lucy... are childhood friends."

More gaspes where heard by Levy, Erza, and Jellal. Of course they knew we were friends but not childhood friends.

"Lucy never brought up a childhood friend let alone a person named Natsu."

I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"That's because I never intended to talk about it." I spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because it's to painful. It's my woest nightmare." I replied."But now I will tell you the truth of the wicked past. But if I were you, I would sit down, it's a long one."

They obeyed and sat down.

"Long ago natsu and I were childhood friends-as you know. When we were growing up, our parents, had us take survival test. Here is what I did not tell you Levy, Half of the times we _had _to, not just for fun. One day, something went horribly wrong." I started to talk about the acciedent.

**_Flash back_**

_"Natsu wait for me!" the blond girl shouted at a boy with pink hair._

_"Nope." mocked the boy._

_"Natsu Dragneel!" the girl shouted._

_The boy named Natsu, know he was in serious trouble and was about to be buried in a grave when she called him with his last name_

_"Sorry Luce, but I'm to young to die." the boy started running._

_Natsu had took her backpack and wouldn't give it back._

_"You know what they say, the idiots die early." the blond girl started to chase Natsu._

_"When I'm done with you the cops won't even be able to reconize you!" Lucy threatened._

_" Yell, I'm to hot to die." Natsu yelled in fear._

_"When I'm done with you, you won't be any more pretty boy!" Lucy threatened again." Come back here dragon boy!"_

_Lucy kept chasing Natsu until they reached the camp. They entered the camp to see things that stopped them in their tracks._

_Bears. Two of them. They were rumiging the camp. The bears didn't see the kids...yet. There was only one thing that freaked Natsu and Lucy out. There was one out of the two bears that had such a horrible apperence, it made them want to throw up. The bear had an albino eye. The eye reminded them of the an eye of a vulture._

_"Hide." Natsu ordered._

_Lucy slowly stepped back. A twig cracked under her foot. The snapping sound caught the bears attention. _

_Natsu cursed under her breath._

_"Run." he ordered._

_He picked up a stick with a sharp tip. He was about to charge at the bears when Lucy pulled him back._

_"Idiot. Run." she hissed._

_Lucy lead Natsu by the arm. They kept running, until they were out of breath. They stopped when they thought the bears were gone. Oh how wrong they were._

_"I... think...we...lost...them." Lucy breathed heavily._

_A rustle in the bush told them differently. The bears emerged from the greens._

_"Crap." Lucy cursed._

_The bears creepd to their pray._

_"Lucy stay back." Natsu whispered softly._

_The bear with the albino eye charged at Natsu. Nastu placed the stick in to the bears mouth. Natsu fought the bear with struggle. Lucy thought something was off. The she remembered the other bear. It was still had it's eyes locked on them. Lucy picked up a rock and throw it hard to the bears forhead. The bear let out a roar of anger. It charged at Lucy. Lucy stupidility covered her face with her hands, regretting the action of throwing the rock. Just as the bear tried to slay Lucy, Natsu lunged towards the bear and slit it's throat with the stick._

_Talk about slaying a beast._

_The bear slumped down and stopped moving, showing proff of it's demise._

_"One down, one to go." Natsu smirked._

_The bear looked furious as ever. It charged at Natsu with light speed. Natsu wasn't quick enought to counterattck. He met the dirt on impact. He shakeily stood up and wobbled. The bear charged again, knocking Natsu down on the groung harder. Natsu tried to get up, but fell in such a pity manner that Lucy wanted to fight and probably die in his place. In other words, she felt bad for the all mighty Natsu Dragneel._

_'Natsu!" Lucy yelled in fear._

_The bear saw her as a pest and swiped it's claws at her side. She cried in pain as the blood slithered to the mud. Lucy vision was slowly decressing. She saw Natsu never rose._

_"Natsu.." Lucy whispered._

_She saw one last thing before she slipped into darkness._

_It was the bear collecting it's prey/prize,Natsu, in it's jaw. Natsu never fought to get out of the bear's jaw. He just layed in the bear's jaws limply._

_"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in her mind._

_She watch the bear walk away with Natsu before she finailiy slipping into unconsciousness._

**_The end of the flash back._**

Lucy told them the whole story.

"Lucy. I'm sorry for such a terrible past." Erza creid a lone tear.

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucy asked a bit suprised.

"Such a sad story." Erza whispered.

That was all Erza said.

"We still need to find the rest of the passengers.'' Jellal reminded us, changing the topic.

"That's right."

"Knowing Juvia, she'll follow Gray."

"And where we can find Gray, we'll find Juvia."

"Mabey they'll also have other students with them."

"Yeah." I agreed.

'Mabey we should go back to the plane?" Levy suggested.

Wearyness danced with my common senses. I could tell Jellal and Erza looked weary to by the way they looked at each other.

"I don't know..."

"Think about it, what is after the saber attack, some of the kids decided to go back. And mabey Gray left his camera as a clue to where they are or what happened durring the Saberattack." Levy argued.

"Levy has a good point."

"Then I guess will go look for the other passengers at the plane and Gray and Juvia"

"Who knows, mabey some students feel safe being on the plane."

"The bloods spot could be gone."

"Okay let's go look."

"But before we go, we should scout the area. Just to make sure it's safe."

We all agreed and got up. We were walking when Levy asked me a question.

"Lu-chan... do you think Gajeel is safe?" Levy asked.

I gave her a comforting smile.

"Of course! If anybody could survive out here besides me and Natsu, it would be Gajeel."

We continued to walk. We heared rustliing in the bushes. The thing came out. Luckily it wasn't a Sabertooth. It was something else. It was still in the shadows so I couldn't see it proparly. It look just like a black blob shape.

"Get Down!" Natsu half whispered half yelled.

He pushed all of us to the ground and into the bushes.

"What-" He clamped a hand on my mouth.

"Shh!" He ordered.

HIs eyes were full of fright.

The thing was now out of the shadow and could be seen clearly. My eyes widen as I reconized the creature.

Andrewsarchus.

One thing that could give you nightmares any night. It was one of the worst things you could meet.

The thing sniffed out the territory. Then it looked to where we were hiding. It walked towards. It still seemed unaware of our presence. It came closer and closer. I was afraid of just breathing without being found. Then it spotted us.

"Run!'' Natsu yelled.

We zoomed to the shelter. Yet, if kept following.

"Keep running." Natsu throw a rock at it.

It shook it head. We took that oppertunity to run faster and lose it. We ran back into the shelter and we all fell down because we could barely stand.

"What...was...that." Erza panted.

"Andrewsarchus." Levy and I answered in unison.

Natsu walked off somewhere in the room and got a wooden spear and a pile of some type of paper. He started to carve in something.

"Natsu?" I looked at him.

We all walked to him to see what he was doing. The was a whole pile of animals drawings and facts. I saw him carved a name in one of the things.

"Andrewasarchus." He muttered.

His fingeres moved to ingrave the stone as he said the name. I looked to see he had carved the name in. Below was a picture that was drawn and it was andrewsarchus. The other pile had other animals drawn to them to along with facts. Al of them had no names.

"What's this?!" Levy asked.

"Animals on this island, at least some of them." Natsu replided." I don't know their names though. These are just drawings and some other important facts."

"Wow."

"Finished." Natsu sighed as finished carving the name.

"What was that thing?" Jellal asked.

"Andresarchus." I repeated.

"What can you tell us about is?" Erza asked.

"It's your worst nightmare." Levy spoke seriously.

"What?"

"was a mammal that lived during the Eocene epoch, roughly between 45 and 36 million years ago. It had a long snout with large, sharp teeth and flat cheek teeth that may have been used to crush bones. _Andrewsarchus_ is known only from an enormous skull (32.8 in/83 cm long and 22 in/56 cm wide)[3] and pieces of bone. If _Andrewsarchus_ was proportioned in the same manner as _Mesonyx obtusidens_, it had a length from the snout to the back of the pelvis of about 11 feet (3.4 m) and a height from the ground to the shoulder or middle of the back of about 6 feet (1.8 m). Thus in round numbers it is possible that it may have been three times the size of _Synoplotherium (Dromocyon) vorax_ or of _Mesonyx obtusidens_ and possibly the largest land-dwelling carnivorous mammal known.[4] Its chief rival for this title is the South American short-faced bear _Arctotherium_, which is estimated to have weighed up to 1,700 kg (3,700 lb). The cranium is about twice the length of that of a modern Alaskan brown bear (_Ursus arctos middendorffi_), but with a lower length-to-width ratio, and about triple the length of an American wolf's (_Canis lupus occidentalis_). With modern brown bears or polar bears weighing between 450 kg (~1,000 lb) and 675 kg (~1,500 lb) and only an extreme specimen of a wolf weighs up to 77 kg (170 lb), this plausibly puts _Andrewsarchus_ in the 1,000 kg (2,200 lb) size range. This weight appears close to the practical size limit of carnivorous land mammals, possibly relating to available food as well as metabolic requirements.[5]There is as yet no post-cranial material at all found. As it is not known if _Andrewsarchus_ had a robust or gracile build, the weight of the average animal is in dispute. If the build was robust, some specimens of the animal might have weighed up to 4,000 pounds. It a predator and will hunt you down and kill you." I explained factly.

Erza and Jellal looked horrified. Natau wasn't surpried it was so beastly.

"We still half to go back to the plane." I informed.

"But how?" They asked.

"Go another way." I stated.

They all looked to each other. then nodded.

"It okay." I smiled."They won't find us if we hide."

"Levy are you in?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Then it's settled." I stated.

We got up and headed back to the plane. We walked a different path as the first one. This path was a little harder to walk but it kept us hidden. There was no sighn of andrewsarchus or any other creature for that mateer. We kept walking until the stingy smell of blood hit our nostrails. We pinched out noses' and continued walking. We came to the place where our plane crashed. So far, the plane looked deserted. Seprete clothes mixed eith the sand. Some of the dirt still had blood on it. The wind lingered creepily through the mess. Some of the blood was in a little spot. Probably some people fought against the Sabers and beat them with rocks. I wonder if they're still alive.

"Looks worse than yesterday." Jella spoke." And yestersday was brutal."

"Not helping." I informed with clenched teeth.

"Honestly, Jellal we're tring to brighten the situation." I thought.

We kept searching for people or the injured but had no luck.

"Dang it! Why can't we find any one?! Where are they?!" I kick a rock out of frustraction.

Why can't we find anybody?"

The rock tumbled a few steps and then made a "_clank" _sound. It sounded like it hit something plastic.

"What the..." I walked towards the rock.

"Guys come look at what I found" I yelled to them.

They started to run towards me.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked in alarm.

My eyes were widen when I pointed to my discorvery.

It was Gray's camera...


	3. Chapter 3

Gray's camera was layed there, alone. It was covered in debris and dirt.

"Is that...?!" Jellal asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Does that mean he didn't pick up his camera." Erza asked.

"Mabey he came back and left if there." Levy suggested.

Did Gray leave is camera here on purpose or was it because he didn't pick up from beginning.

"I think we should pick it up and look at the flim." I picked up the camera.

"If it still works." Natsu scoffed.

We all sent glares to him.

"S-sorry.'' he apologized.

We all sat down as I dusted the dirt off the camera, open the camera and turned it on. I heared a ding like sound that confirmed the camera was on. The video menu showed a bunch of selections of flims. All of them were untitled.

"Looks like we have to look through them all. Even if half of them are from the feild trip" Jellal sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"We should go back to the shelter if we're going to look through them all."

"Levy has a point." Jellal agreed.

"Especially if we find Andrewsarchus again."

"Since we haven't found anybody, there no point being here."

"Let's head back." Levy repeated.

We sat up and dusted the dirt off our clothes. We started walking to the exit of the crash. I saw something flash past my eye sight.

"Eep!" I screamed.

"Lucy!" Everybody turned around.

I felt somthing near my legs for a second. Insinctevly, I shot my leg up.

"I felt somrthing rub against my legs!" I exclaimed.

I saw the flash of fur again and I hid behind Natsu. I set my hands on Natsu as if he were my sheild.

"Luce?!" he asked.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." I explained in a threating voice.

"Lucy what are you talking about?"

"I saw a flash of fur." I explained." Who know what it could be."

Then I felt somrthing jump into my shirt and nuzzle and squirm in my shirt.

"Aaahh! It in my shirt! Get it out! Get it out!" I screamed and ordered." Why does it feel so fluffy!"

"Hold on Lucy!" Natsu came to me.

"No get away pervert!" I shoved him.

He fell to the ground.

"What was that for!" he growled at me.

"Because I don't want a boy getting a free shot at looking into my shirt.

"Erza get it out.!" I ordered.

Now I knew that I was looking for a death wish because I_ ordered _Erza, but I two desperete to get whatever it was. Erza ignored the ordering tone and she rushed to my side to get it out.

"Thank you Erza." I praised her in my thoughts.

She grabbed the thing from my shirt.

"Lucy look it just a squrriel." Erza said.

"Eh?" I said blankly.

Erza let go of the prestoric squrriel. It ran away to the nearest tree.

"What?" I asked.

"Haha Luce! Your so weird! It's just a squrreil! Haha!" Natsu laughted.

"Lucy kick!" I exclaimed.

Natsu was unconssious, lying in a pool of blood. Levy, Jellal, and Erza step back from the "Murder scene".

"Idiot!" I screeched at Natsu.

'' Sorry." he graoned.

"Hmp." I turned around.

"He had it coming." Jellal whispered to Erza and Levy.

Erza and Levy nodded in agreement.

"What was that!?" I snapped," Wanna be like him too."

"No, no. Lucy-_sama_" Jellal said.

Jellal calles me "lucy-sama'' whenever I'm mad. Wise choice I might add.

"That's right. Lesson: don't be like this idiot." I pointed at Natsu.

They all nodded.

"Good."

Natsu regained his compusure and sat up.

"Wait, so it was a prestoric squrriel." Jellal asked.

"I guess." I answered," It looked like a squrriel, just a bit bigger."

Jellal nodded an understanding.

"Can we just look in the camera now please." Levy ordered lightly.

"Yeah." I nodded.

I look throught the first flim.

_Juvia was playig volleyball with Lucy, Erza, and Levy. There rivals were Jellal, Gajeel, Sting, and Lyon. Erza spike the ball and the girls cheered as they got another point. The boys grumbled in response._

_"Come on don't be a sore losers!" mocked Lucy._

_"Lukcy spike." Sting scoffed._

_" You wish." Lucy retorted._

_"Oh yeah!" Sting yelled._

_He pushed his forehead on Lucy's forehead in a rivarly manner._

_"You wanna go princess." Sting insauled._

_"Bring it on Saber-kity cat." Lucy shot back._

_"Why you...!"_

_"Aw what's wrong kity cat?" Lucy grinned." Is it that other saber-kity cats got you tongue. Or should I say kitty-pet."_

_"Weirdo star gazer!" Sting threw his hands in the air._

_"That doesn't make sense for an insault!" Lucy pushed her forehead to Sting's more._

_"Whatever."_

_The growled at eachother. Every body stept back when they saw yellow fire irrupting form the two blondes._

_"Ara, Ara, those two love birds sure fight a lot." Mirajane commented._

_"We are not love birds!" Lucy and Sting denied in unison._

_"Hey Sting don't still my words."_

_"Yeah right! Why would I steal something from you?" mocked Sting._

_"You...!" Lucy growled." Lucy kick._

_Sting was in the sand, lying like a dead person._

_"Jellal hand me that shovel!" Lucy order," I want to get rid of the body before I get arrested for murder!"_

_"Yes, Yes Lucy sama." Jellal gave her the shovel._

_Lucy strted to dig a hole. WHen Lucy dug the hole, she put Sting's body into it._

_"Nothing to see here folks!" Lucy yelled._

_"Help me!" a regained Sting cried._

_"He's fine." Lucy lied._

_"Mabey It's just an act. There really good actors and actress." the crowed mumbled._

_"Here you go." a streanger from the cowred rewarded Lucy for her "acting"._

_Everybody started to go up to Lucy and gave her money._

_"Thanks a lot everybody!" Lucy exclaimed."I'm getting money for "murdering Sting!" Lucy thought._

_Fairy tail acedemy looked dazed and blanked out of what just happened. The camera flased to Erza and Jellal. Jellal was whispering in Erza's ear. She constantly giggled. Erza spot Gray holding the camera and he was flaming them._

_"Gray!" Erza raged._

_"Crap!" screamed Gray._

_Gray started to run._

_"Get back here!" Erza yelled._

_"Over my dead body!" Gray responded._

_"Wish granted!" Erza yelled._

_Erza ran to Gray. She was catching up to him._

_"Mommy!" Gray screamed in fear._

_Then the camera showed Erza coming up and hitting Gray. The camera fuzzed and looked to be dropped. Then the camera showed Erza kick the bloody body of Gray and Jellal trying to restraint Erza. Jellal was having a hard time trying to restraint Erza._

_"Lucy Help!" Jellal pleaed._

_"Erza there's a sell on big strawberry cake at the store." Lucy said without batting an eyebrow._

_"Really!" Erza instantly stopped "killing" Gray._

_She zoomed to the store. yelling,_

_"Strawberry cake!" Erza squeled._

_"..." Jellal looked at the dust of Erza._

_"..." Gray said. (Because he's "dead")._

_"Is he okay?" Lucy pointed to "dead" Gray._

_Jellal looked at Gray._

_"Yeah, Whait," Jellal looked at Gray," Yeah I'm sure he's alive. Yeah he's fine."_

_"Just in case..." Lucy smirled evilily,"Hehe I"m gonna have fun with this."_

_"W-what are you going to do" asked a terrified Jellal._

_"This." Lucy grabbed a marker._

_She started to doodle on Gray's face. She drew a mushcae, swirls, a cirle on his right eye and some other doodles on his face. Lucy giggled evilily at her victum._

_'' Wha~la~" Lucy blew a kiss in the air ."My masterpiece."_

_"haha...' Jellal stepped slowly away from Lucy. "Let me see the marker."_

_Jellal drew some swirls and then put his name on "his masterpiece"._

_"LLLLUUUUCCYY!" a familar voice yelled._

_"Oh no.'' Lucy gasped._

_Lucy threw the marker in Jellal's hand._

_"It's Erza!"_

_"Lucy!" Erza ran to Lucy._

_"Y-yes." answered a very nervous Lucy._

_"They only had the small cakes on sell." Erza pouted._

_Erza had **A LOT **of bags behind her of small strawbeery cake._

_Jellal and Lucy's sweat drooped._

_"Oh... I see you bought the whole section of strawberry cakes." Lucy muttered_

_" Don't lie to me about them having big strawberry cakes on sell!" Erza fumed._

_"eto..." Lucy couldn't think of exscuse._

_"Well... I'm waiting" said an impatiant Erza._

_"Jellal drew on Gray face!" Lucy lied._

_Lucy praised herself for not facing Erza's rath and thinking of an exscuse so quick._

_"WHAT!" Jellal screamed._

_"Jellal...! Why are you drawing all those doodles on your friend's face!" red flames started to irrupt from Erza._

_"Tratior!" Jellal yelled. " Erza I swaer I didn't draw on Gray's face."_

_"Then why does it say you name on his chin!" Erza yelled._

_ Jellal attempted to run, but Erza ran over to Jellal and grabbed him by the ear. Jellal cried in pain._

_"Gehee~" Lucy laughed._

_Lucy stuck out her tongue and stuck her index finger and her middle finger up, creating the peace sign._

_"I'll get you back for this Lucy Hartifilaia!" Jellal ranted._

_"Come on Jellal, I can't have whisness around." Erza mumbled._

_"What! Help me!" Jellal begged._

_Lucy started laughing once Erza dragged Jellal by the ear around the corner._

_Lucy looked to Gray's camera._

_"Oh it's still on." Lucy mumbled._

_Lucy turned off the camra and the flim ended._

"Wow Jellal was punished all alone without Lucy." Natsu stated.

"Yeah my ear was sore for a week." Jellal informed.

"Hehe..." Lucy laughed nervously.

Natsu was laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Okay next flim." Levy pushed the button to the next flim.

_"Gray-sama!" a very excited Juvia cheered._

_"Yeah." Gray's voice was heared._

_"Let's go over there." Juvia pointed to a stall of stuff._

_"We can't, we have to stick with the group." Gray denied._

_"But-" Juvia argued._

_"Has anybody seen Levy or Gajeel?" Lucy image came." Jeez. Where are those two. It's a festival for god's sake."_

_"Mabey they snuck off. You know, go do couple suff." Gray suggested._

_"Yeah you know, spend some time together." Juvia agreed and added._

_"Oh well mabey all of us should split up." Juvia threw her hand up, pretending that it was a tradgety."Come on Gray sama." Juvia tugged's shirt._

_"I guees it can't be helped." Erza said while eating her strawberry cake._

_"Erza... don't you think you had enough of strawberry cake.'' Jell pointed at the nine plates beside Erza that had crumbles of the cake she devoured._

_"Listen Fernadez," Erza growled," You don't tell me when I had enough. I knew when I had enough! You got that!"_

_"Yes, sorry Erza." Jellal spoke nervously."I won't ever do it again."_

_"Wow..." Lucy muttered." She has you whipped Fernadez! Your almost like her dog!" Lucy mocked._

_"No she does not!" Jellal slammed his fist on the table._

_"Jellal let's go." Erza ordered._

_"Yes Erza." Jellal got up and followed her._

_"Hey Jellal," Lucy called to Jellal._

_"What!?" Jellal called back._

_"Wof woof." Lucy grinned/ snickered._

_"Oh that's so halirous Hartifilaia." Jellal said sarcastially._

_"It is doggy boy." Lucy shot back._

_When Erza turned around, Jellal stuck both his middle fingers in the air at lucy._

_"Love you too." Lucy said sarcastically._

_The class was craking up._

_"Nice one Lucy."_

_"Haha he is her dog."_

_"No correction, her bitch." Lucy corrected them._

_This only made the class howl with laughter._

_"I admit blondie, your funny." Sting slung his arm around Lucy._

_"Some times Saber-kity pets can be so blind."_

_"Stop calling me that!" Sting ordered._

_"I'll stop when you stop calling me blondie!"_

_"Never going to happen blondie!"_

_" Then same goes for you Saber-kity pet."_

_"Haha." Sting faked laughed._

_"You wanna go!"_

_"Yeah I'll take you on anytime princess."_

_"Saber- kity pet." Lucy growled at Sting._

_"Princess!"_

_"Kity cat!"_

_"Spoiled brat!"_

_"Oh you're calling me a spoiled brat!?"_

_"Yes I'am."_

_"You aggnorant Saber!" Lucy threw her arms in the air._

_"Spoiled fairy!" Sting shot back._

_"At least Unlike Erza, I'am not afraid to kick you so hard you won't be able to have kids anytime soon." Lucy threatened._

_"Erza just takes pity on you." Sting shot back._

_"That's what I should be saying to you!" Lucy yelled._

_"Listen Sting I don't even have balls and mine are still bigger that yours!" Lucy yelled._

_"How do you know? Lucy have you been peeking on me in the shower~" Sting smirked._

_Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red in an istant._

_"Pervert~" Sting sang again._

_"You mother fu-" Lucy alamost cursed the ful word but Mira clamed her hand over Lucy's mouth._

_"Let's talk about something else, like Jellal and Erza!"_

_"Jellal and Erza are so right for each other." Mira set her match making skills to work._

_"Jeez. Leave them alone." Gray ordered._

_''Are you telling me what to do Fullbuster..." Mira muttered darkly."Because if you are... Your body will be never found..."_

_Gray didn't even have to listen to the rest. He knew if he did something like that again, well...boy's gonna be drinking pound water forcefully and Mira never going to be suspected._

_"Oh look at the time me and Juvia gonna go but some stuff." Gray made up an excuse._

_"Really!" Juvia cheered._

_Istantly she pulled him to a shop._

_"Let's go Gray sama." Juvia puleld harder._

_"Hold on, let me turn off the camera." Gray said._

_The camera turned off the camrea._

"Jellal...'' Lucy spoke.

"Yes Lucy." Jellal said.

"Do that again and I'll sick Erza on you." Lucy threatened.

"Hehe." Jellal laughted nervously.

Sunndenly Erza had a purplish, blackish depressing arua around her.

'Erza..." Lucy, Natsu, Jellal, and Levy looked at the scarlet hair maiden.

"I miss those ten strawberry cakes." Erza whined.

Levy anime fell, Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped, and Jellal nodded his head pretending to feel sympathy.

"Is that all?!" Lucy thought.

"Erza, by any chance are you a member of the strawbeery cake club?" Lucy asked.

"President and I have a golden memembership." Erza responded.

"Just as I thought." Lucy thought.

Erza sure loves her cake.

" Girl you are Strawberry cake cra-cra~" Jellal sang.

Then his eyes widen when he realised what he said.

"By any chance, did I say that out loud?" Jellal asked.

"Yep." Levy, Natsu and me said.

"How many seconds of a head start do I get?" Jellal asked.

"10." Erza had flames roaring behind her.

Yep. Looks like Erza will kill Jellal.

"9." Erza counted.

Jellal looked for a place to run.

"8."

Jellal started to run in circles.

"7"

"Yep he's a dead man." I spoke.

Levy and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"6."

"I'll make sure I vist you funeral." Levy cried.

"5."

Jellal looked everywhere for a spot to hide.

"4."

"I t was nice knowing you! Even if it was for a short while." Natsu called out to Jellal.

"3."

Jellal face light up like a kid on chrismas morning when he found a spot that was immune to Erza's rath.

"2."

Jellal climed up the tree.

"1."

Erza ran to the tree where Jellal was.

"Haha. Can't get me now!" Jellal mocked.

He stuck out his tongue. Erza started kicking the tree, _hard,._

''Your a dead man." We thought, except Jellal and Erza.

"Haha. Stupid~ that's not gonna get me down~. You have to climb up in order to get me~." Jellal mocked.

Erza smirked evilily.

"That not her intention stupid." I thought.

"Wait why are you smiling, no smirking." Jellal asked nervously.

"Because you funeral is soon. I can see it in you fture. You body will be drifted away. Gone forever." Erza's smirk widen.

Jellal started to scared and he started to laugh nervously.

Erza kicked the tree one last time before it started to make a cracking sound.

"What the...!?" Jellal looked at the "scarlet monster"in horror.

"Hehe...'' Erza giggle darkly.

"Wait Erza!" Jellal yelled,"Let's be reasonable."

"I can't wait to dye my hair in you blood." Erza laughted darkly.

"So the rumor is true!" Levy and I yelled in unison.

"What rumor?" Natsu asked.

"That Erza dyes her hair with the blood of her victums." Levy explained.

Natsu paled at the explaination.

"AHH!" Jellal screamed.

We all looked to see the branch of the tree start to break. Jellal started to fall.

"Help me!" Jellal pleaded.

Arms caught him.

"Thank you..." Jella looked to see his savoir and then trembled in fear.

"Hehe." Erza looked at her "prey."

"Crap -"Jellal was innterupted with a fist in his gut.

Then Jellal face met a tree and then so other stuff that Erza was planning to use as a murder weapon. Then a loud roar was heard.

"Hey was that Lucy's stomack?" a regained Jellal asked innoctently.

"Erza..." I pointed my finger at jellal.

'Here." Erza tosses Jellal to me.

I kick him to thell nearest tree. Levt and Natsu's sweat drpped.

"Let's go guys." Levy suggested.

"Wait let's see one more."Natsu pleaded.

"Fine." we sighed.

Natsu click the last one at the bottom. This one was different. This one was labled. This one said:

"Help."

We gulped as we click the flim to turn on.

_"Gray sama...Are we going to live?" Juvia asked._

_"of course. Don't say those kinds of things." Gray said._

_"Whait look!" Juvia pointed._

_The camerz moved to see what was there._

_"Crap!"_

_"Sabertooths!"_

_"Run!" Erza ordered._

_"Let's go Juvia."_

_"Yeah."_

_The camera started to run. Saber's growls and students crys were heared._

_"Then the camera stopped after 15 minutes._

_"I think we're safe Juvia." Gray panted._

_"Yeah."_

_"Now what."_

_"It's hopeless." Juvia sobbed._

_"What?"  
_

_"It's hopless." Juvia hissed._

_She sank to her knees and started to cry._

_"Juvia we're not going to die!" Gray protested._

_"Yes we are!" Juvia yelled."We'll die here a no one will find us. We'll die. We won't get off this stupid islan!"_

_"Yes we will."_

_"No we won't!" Juviua hissed._

_Juvia's mean behavoir shocked Gray._

_"You know what." Juvia got up."I'm gooing. I'm leaving."_

_"Wait you can't go Juvia!"_

_"I'm leaving." Juvia started running._

_Gray cursed all the foul words her could._

_The the camera went black...but then it continued._

_"Dang it! I can't find Juvia!" Gray's face appered in the flim._

_"I will bring you this message for if any one finds this camera. We need help. I have no idea where we are. My name's Gray Fullbuster. To lucy, Jellal, Erza, levy and...Juvia, I know Levy will sugest going back to the plane. I leave this here to tell you what happened. Juvia's gone and I can't find her. Damn it! Sorry... it slipped. Anyway, I leave this camera to you. Try to find us. Everbody split up. I have no idea where we are, With that, goodbye class of Fairy tail acdemy." _

_The flim ended._

"Gray..." Lucy's eye widen.

"I don't know weather to feel insaulted that I'm so predictiple or complimented because if we didn't go back to the plane then we would have never found Gray's camera." Levy commented on Gray's sentence about her suggesting going back to the plane.

"Run!" Natsu hollered.

"What?" Lucy turned around.

Her eyes widen in horror.

"Tsname!" Lucy screamed.

They istantly started to run. The roar of the tsname told them that they were close. They ran until the tsname got closer. It was catching up.

"Climb the tree." Jellal ordered.

They started to climb. Lucy was having a hard time. She slipped but a hand caught her. Lucy looked to see who her savoir was, her eyes light up when she saw who.

"Gray!" She cried.

"Yo." Gray grinned.

"Gray.'' Erza, Levy and Jellal looked at him with shocked and happy eyes.

"I'm so happy your alive!" Levy cried.

"I am to happy that I'm alive." Gray grinned."But I have one promblem."

"What?"

"I can't find Juvia." Gray ansewered.

A soon as he siad that, a cry was heard.

"Is that...?"

"Juvia!" Gray screamed.

"Gray sama!" Juvia screamed.

"Come over here! I help you!" Gray beckoned.

Juvia was heastdent.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Juvia said.

"Never mind that come here, I'll help you!" Gray beckoned once more.

Slowly she started to mive. When she was almost there, Gray bhad his hand there to help her. She jumped to the tree branch. She smiled, but then her smile faded when her fingers slipped.

"Gray sama!" Juvia screamed.

"Juvia!" Gray screamed.

She slipped and fell.

**haha cliffy. To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter** 4. Enjoy ;)**

Juvia slipped and was about to fall when a hand caught her.

"Gray-sama!" she cried.

he didn't say "yo". Infact, he looked really mad but really worried and relive at the same time. He hauled her up. The waves crashed underneath them.

"Gray-" Juvia was inttereuppted by a hug by Gray.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me? Don't ever do that again!" Gray ordered.

Gray unwrapped his arms from Juvia. He sheilded his face with his hands.

"What would I do without you? What would I do if you died?" he whispered.

"Juvia is sorry." Juvia looked down."Juvia is very sorry. She was scared of the idea of dieing here and not be able to go home."

"Everyone is juvia." Levy spoke.

Levy wrapped an arm comforting Juvia.

"That's why we have to stick together." Levy smiled.

Juvia looked at all of us and we smiled. She smiled back at us.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"Anyway...who's the guy with pink hair?" Gray asked, pointing to Natsu.

"It's Salmon! Natsu protested. "And i'm Natsu!".

"What's the difference?" Gray shrugged.

"There's a huge difference!" Natsu argued back.

"What ever pinky." Gray sighed.

"What you call me droppy eyes?" Natsu asked.

"I said pinky. What you deaf too squinty eyes?" Gray repeated.

Gray and Natsu headbutted.

"You wanna fight droopy eyes?" Natsu hissed.

"Anytime squinty eyes." Gray spat.

"All right let's go!" Natsu roared.

Natsu was about have his fist meet Gray's face when somebody elses fist met Natsu's face. Natsu layed on the tree branch, pretty much dead.

"Idoit." Lucy hissed." Don't you see what situation we're in right now."

"Ouch." Levy, Juvia, Jellal, Gray, and Erza cringed.

The waves started to move on and thus, being able to get down.

"Somebody needs carry Natsu's body." Erza stated.

Erza looked at all of us.

"Gray, you will carry Natsu's body.

"Why me!" Gray whined.

"Do you want to argue." Lucy and Erza giggled and smirked evilily." Beacuse if you are, we can always punish you." Lucy smirked darkly.

Lucy's hand encircled around a tree branch that broke off, the very _sharp_ tip of the tree branch shined.

In a second, Gray was hauling Natsu's body and grumbling about having to carry the squinty eye fool's body.

"Dang it this idiots heavy!" Gray complained.

"To bad! Stop complaing." Lucy ordered.

"You want to carry him blondie?" Gray snapped.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lucy grabbed Gray by the collar.

"Pssh, Gray call her Lucy-sama, it helps." Jellal whispered.

"If I were you, I would take his advice Gray." Levy whispered to Gray.

"I'm sorry...Lucy-sama." Gray hung his head.

"That's a good boy." Lucy smiled.

"I lost my pride." Gray faked cried.

"Can't have pride if your dead." Erza spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray muttered.

Gray stopped muttering and lifted Natsu's bodied.

After a while of walking the crew came back to the cave.

"Finally!" Gray tossed the pink-haired-idiot.

Natsu woke when his head hit the soiled ground.

"What the... Who threw me? I'm not a doll!" Natsu screamed.

"Oh shut up." Gray spat," At least you still have your pride."

"what cha' say snowman" Natsu headbutted Gray.

"You wanna fight fire breath." Gray insualted.

"Go Gray sama!" cheered a blue-haired stalker.

"Knock it off!" Lucy kicked both of them down...there.

The cried as they fell.

"Be lucky I didn't kick you to hard." Lucy glared.

"Aye." Natsu cried.

"Idiots." Jellal, Erza, Levy thought.

"Now we have to find out a way to get off this island." Jellal spoke.

"I agree." Lucy said while tieing up bruised and bloody idiots named Gray and Natsu.

"Uh...Lucy, what on earth are you doing." Jellal asked.

"What does it look like? I tieing them up." Lucy said with a voice like it was totally obvious.

"Right..." Levy said.

"I thonk we should look for everyone." Erza suggested, getting back on topic.

"But how?" Levy spoke, voice full of concern.

"That's the thing...It's to dangerous to look." Erza bit her thumb.

"I guess we'll just have to try." Lucy sighed.

"How did this even happen?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is this black cloud and bam, we crashed on this weird island.

"Hey wait a minute..." Jellal said.

"What Jelly."

Lucy called jellal "jelly" cause that's her nickname form him.

"I remember when we got off the plane, before the Sabertooths came back, I saw mountains."

"And your point is...?" a now regained and awake Gray asked.

"If we climbed the mountain maybe we can get off this stupid island!" Jellal faced us.

We all gasped at him.

"Jelly's right!" I exclaimed.

"Nice going Jellal." Erza hugged him.

Erza's and Jellal's eyes widen at the surprising action. Erza quickly pulled away and blushed along with Jellal.

"I-I m-mean that's really smart Jellal." Erza blushed, kicking the dirt lightly.

"I-it's okay." Jellal blushed.

Levy and I snickered.

"Can we please go back on topic. I don't feel like watching a soap opera.'' Gray whined.

"Hey look Gray you have a spider on you head-" Lucy laughed.

"What! Get if off!" Gray struggled.

"Yes I'll get it..." Lucy laughed once more.

Lucy kick Gray in the forehead.

"Is she going to tell him that there was no spider." Erza whispered.

"Probably not..." Levy sweat dropped.

"Okay we have to find the other passengers." Jellal said.

"I agree." Erza sat down next to Jellal.

Natsu was now awake. Before he raged about being tied with the ice freak, he saw the seriousness in the air. Every was as quiet as a closed library. They all concentrated on how to get off the island besides the mountain. Lucy sighed.

"I can't think of anything." Lucy whined.

"I can't etheir." The others agreed.

"Mabey we should just climb the mountain and find others along the way." Natsu suggested.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"What!" they yelled back.

"Natsu had a smart idea! Some body write that down!" I smirked.

"Why you... come here so I can kill you!'' he struggled out of the ropes.

Natsu had finally broke the ropes and I started to run for my life.

"Come back here!" Natsu chased me.

"Nope!" I yelled.

Natsu chased me until I got tired. Natsu took the opportunity to tackle me.

"Natsu!" I whined.

"Yes Luce." Natsu smirked.

"Please get off of me." I whispered.

" What's the magic word?" Natsu smirked again.

_"Note to self, kill Natsu for enjoying this." I thought._

"Please?" I questioned/answered.

"Nope." Natsu said proudly.

I sighed and then took a breath to stay calm.

"Tell me or else I'll have wrinkles from all this stress you give me." I sighed.

If I could massage my temples, I could.

"What's the magic word then?" I asked calmly.

It took all my strength to say that calmly. Sometimes it's hard to deal with this.

"The magic word is " Boys are better than girls." Natsu smiled proudly.

Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, and Levy sweat dropped. They didn't understand that when I was little I _hated _how men thought they were superior to the female race.

"Never!" I shouted.

I started to struggle more, but it was no use. Then I thought of something. I smirked and laughed darkly.

"Why is she laughing, and creepy at that?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know but what ever it is, it isn't good." Gray whispered back.

I suddenly stopped laughing.

"Natsu." I whispered. " I'll say it.''

Natsu stood frozen as he thought he heard his dearest friend say that.

"But you'll have to lean in so I can whisper it to your ear." I whispered.

The cave was silent as I clenched my fist. He leaned in.

_"There."_ _I thought._

as soon as he leaned in I quickly kneed him down there hard.

Nastu whimpered and cried. He fell to the side and I smirked. I look at him and said,

"Girls will always be better." I smirked.

Natsu stayed their and whimpered.

"We shall leave in the morning." I ordered.

The girls stood frozen and the boys stayed also frozen but with a cringe on their faces and flinching time from time.

"Nighty night." I sang.

**the next day...**

"Get up!" Erza yelled.

We groaned as we got up.

"Juvia is to tired." Juvia complained.

"It to early Er-chan." Levy whined.

"Well think about it, if we leave early then that mean less animals will be on the prowl." Erza explained.

"Oh!" I realized," Now I get it," If we left at night then we would have the con of traveling when we can't see to the animals who can. Who knows what type of creature of the night are here." I shuddered.

"If we went in the day then we might stumble on some other unwanted creatures like Andrewsarchus." Jellal explained farther.

"Then that means morning would be the only option." Erza finshed with the explation.

"I get it." Levy whispered.

"Then that means that we need to go now." Gray said.

Erza looked out the cave.

"Judging the sun is setting up, it's six o'clock a.m." Erza said.

"Can't we take a bath first." I complained.

"And where would you?" Juvia raised a eyebrow.

I looked at Natsu.

"Is there a place to bath?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's behind us but it outside and it's a path and all you have to do is take a little walk and there it is. It's like a little pond but is really good clean water" Natsu explained.

"Yipee!" I cheered.

I rushed out the cave and went to the back.

"Wait up Lucy!" yelled the girls.

As soon as I was at the back I saw the reliving path. I ran for my life to the bath area. I stripped and jumped in. Cool waves met my dirty skin and started cleansing away. I sighed in relief. I heard heavily breathing and saw the other girls.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" I yelled.

The other girls came in when they finished stripping and sighed with pleasure.

"This is so nice." Levy sighed.

"I know right. It's better than any training." Erza sighed.

"It's like all you troubled are cleansed away." Juvia said.

"So Lucy," Levy looked at me.

"Yes?" I responded with me washing my hair.

"Do you like Natsu?" Levy said bluntly.

"What? W-why w-would y-you think that." I blushes as I stuttered.

"Just because." Levy cooly explained.

" Well no." I lied.

"Lucy it's not okay to lie. Especially to your self." Erza scolded.

"What about you Erza." I countered.

Erza blushed. " What do you mean."

"I mean with Jellal." I explained.

"We have no relationship once so all." Erza denided.

"But come on Erza," Juvia looked at Erza, "You have to admit that you like him."

Erza looked down.

" Yes. But I am a former delinquent. The light should never stay or walk with darkness. Even though that was long ago, I still am grimed with my irresponsible actions." Erza said grimly. **( remember in the manga Jellal said that light couldn't walk with darkness or something ;) )**

"Er-chan." Levy whispered sadly.

"Sh." I hushed." I heared something.

"What!" Juvia shouted.

"Shush!" I snapped.

"What?" Juvia whispered.

"It could be the boys." I whispered.

"I'll kill them." Erza was about to get up to kill them but I stop them.

''I have a better idea."

Boy's p.o.v.

Lucy charged out of the cave with the other girls following in after.

"Wow. Lucy sure is excited to bathe." Natsu said. "Well...come on!"

"W-wait what are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Spying of course!" Natsu grinned.

"W-what!" Gray and Jellal yelled.

"Y-you c-can't -d-do t-that!" the blue haired teen stuttered as he blushed. "If they catch us..." Jellal gulped. "I'm too young to die!" he cried.

"Think about it." Natsu grinned. " We can hear what they think about us!"

"Yeah but..." Gray trailed off.

"Relax. I've been here longer so I know a good spot to hide!"

"I don't know. This is really dangerous. I'm going to pray now." Jellal prayed.

"Come on! We've waste enough time!" Natsu ran toward the exit.

Gray sighed. " Here goes nothing."

Jellal didn't want to be left behind so he went.

The boys hide behind some bushes. They heard Levy asking Lucy if she liked Natsu. Natsu perked up as he heard his name.

"What? W-why w-would y-you think that." Lucy blushes as she stuttered.

"Just because." Levy cooly explained.

" Well no." lucy lied.

Natsu sat in the corner, depressed. You could clearly see the depression as the aura loomed over him.

"Lucy it's not okay to lie. Especially to your self." Erza scolded.

"What about you Erza." Lucy countered.

Erza blushed. " What do you mean."

"I mean with Jellal." Lucy explained.

Jellal looked at Erza to see her answear.

"We have no relationship once so all." Erza deneid.

Jellal felt the depression lean on him but soon recovered with Natsu and went back to spying.

"But come on Erza," Juvia looked at Erza, "You have to admit that you like him."

Erza looked down.

" Yes. But I am a former delinquent. The light should never stay or walk with darkness. Even though that was long ago, I still am grimed with my irresponsible actions." Erza said grimly.

"Erza..." Jellal whispered.

All of the sudden the girls got quiet.

"What...?" Gray whispered.

Then all the girls got up.

"Well that was nice!" Lucy cheered.

"The boys are probably hunting or something so they should be back yet." Levy said.

"Then we shall go." Erza nodded.

The girls got out of the water and changed.

"Wow Juvia's like a D in bra size." Gray said.

"Pobably all the girls except Levy." Natsu nodded.

"Race ya' back!" Lucy cheered.

The girls started running. Then everything was quiet.

"Yep ,probably Ds." Jellal nodded.

"Well what can you expect but levy like-"

"You wanna try guessing my size to." a voice hissed.

Before Natsu could run, two fingers pinch his ear, causing pain if he tried to run. Jellal and Gray tried to run away but two pairs of fingers met Gray's ear and two fingers met Jellal's ears.

"Natsu." Lucy voice was soaked with venom and anger.

"Gray." Juvia and Levy hissed.

"Jellal." Erza hissed.

Erza pulled on Jellal's ear causing him to whimper.

"Ready girls." Juvia smirked.

The other girls smirked and nodded. The boys shook with fear. Suddenly Gray thought of something.

"Blame Natsu! He wanted to spy on you!" Gray confessed.

"Tratior!" Natsu yelled.

"Really?'' Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"Vey well." Lucy nodded, and then looked at Natsu." Natsu because you chose to do this, you will now suffer the most torture out of Gray or Jellal."

"What!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy started being dragged by Lucy. Natsu started to struggled and then cried,

"Help me! Jellal, Gray!"

Gray and Jellal looked away.

"Now time for you punishment." the girls laughed darkly.

Erza started to reach to Jellal, Juvia and Lecy reached to Gray. The boys screamed. Fist of justice hit over and over along with feet. The boys screamed again.

30 minutes later... girls p.o.v.

The boys were piled up on each other. Like the land of the dead in Kai-chou wa maid- sama. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza dusted the dust and blood of their hands.

"That will teach them."

"Tch. Stupid idiots.''

20 minutes later... normal p.o.v.

The boys were now regained and they got ready to go.

"Let's go." Lucy started walking.

The rest followed her. They traveled and soon they needed to rest.

"Lu-chan, Er-chan can we rest please." Levy complained.

Erza and Lucy looked back to Jellal was passed out, Gray was tumbling and then finally passed out, Juvia was falling, Levy soon to follow, Natsu was staggering and then he fell but got back up but then fell again. Lucy and Erza looked at each other and nodded. Erza and Lucy smiled, they forgot

" I guess we should."

The birds sung as the sun shine through the shade that we moved to. The cool air brushed out faces as we closed our eyes and smiled. All was peaceful at this time. The birds sun a melody and we soon drifted off to sleep.

Lucy's dream, p.o.v.

_"...alive"_

_"hello..."_

_"are...alive?"_

_the voice filled my ears as everything was blurred._

_"what...?'' I said with a daze._

_"Are you alive?" the voice asked again._

_"Am I alive or dead?" I asked my self._

_Then the last moments before I past out came together again._

_"Natsu!" I bolted up._

_The person jumped by surprised._

_"Where's Natsu!?" I screamed._

_"Come down little girl. Help is on the way." the voice said again._

_"Who are you?" I screeched. "Where's Natsu?"_

_Flashing Blue and Red lights came from the distance. People with uniforms came with some supplies and sorrunded me. They carried me into the van and I past out. When I came back into consciousnesss I was in a room that was so cold, it was like a freezer. I was hooked on some machines and I glanced at the people there. My fater and mother._

_"Mother. Father." I croaked._

_They bolted right up when they heard my voice._

_'Lucy!" they cried. "What happened?!"_

_"What happened...?" I said still in a daze._

_"Yes. In the forest. Where's Natsu."_

_"Natsu." I cried, rubbing my tears away." He's gone Mama."_

_"What?" Layla asked._

_"The bear." I cried," It took him when I passed out."_

_Layla and Jude steeped back with sad faces._

_"I see." Jude coughed. " I shall tell his father."_

_"I'm sorry." I cried. " I'm sorry I couldn't save him."_

_"It's okay sweetie." Layla reassured Lucy. "It wasn't your fault about Natsu..."_

_"Yes it was!" I yelled. " I was so weak that I couldn't protect him! I couldn't even protect myself!"_

_"No, no. It's not you fault." Layla hugged her daughter._

_"I was to weak." I thought. " I need to get stronger!"_

_Determination fill my spirits and I decided I would start training every day._

_Jude went out as soon as he heard Igneel Dragneel had come._

_"What do you mean Natsu gone!" Igneel roared._

_"I'm sorry..." Jude apologized._

_There was a thump and then a wail._

_"Natsu!" Igneel wailed. " Come back. Natsu!"_

_Some foot steps echoed the hall and then Jude came back in to the room._

_"Lucy when your ready, let's go home." Jude said._

_"I understand." I nodded, "I am ready right now."_

_"Very well. Let's go." Jude took his leave._

_"Lucy dear," Layla spoke with concern," Don't push yourself."_

_"Yes mother. I will start training tomorrow." I looked at my mother._

_Layla smiled at her daughter's determination._

_"Okay." Layla smiled. "I'll cheer you on along with your father."_

_Few years later..._

_I finished my day's training. I got dressed and I was off to school. I walked on the cool hard ground. My shoes echoed my steps. I didn't really have any friends. I was too busy with training. Then I saw something that pissed me off. Three girls who were bulling a small girl with blue hair. They kicked her on the ground. One of the girls with long white hair push down on the blue haired girl's books. She made a sound and then they stepped on the books even. But that's not what triggered my anger. It was when one of the girls with braided black hair grabbed sissors and another girl with long braided red hair grabbed the small girl's hair._

_"Aw look the baby's crying." mocked one of them._

_"She's such a cry baby."_

_"Hold her down! I'm going to start cutting."_

_"No please!" the girl with blue haired pleaded._

_"That's enough!" I yelled._

_They looked at me and laughed._

_"What you going to do about it blondie." the one with braided black hair laughed._

_"I think this bitch wants to be taught a lesson." laughed the one with short white hair._

_"blondie." hissed the girl with braided long red hair._

_"I would stop that if I were you." I frowned," before I get angry" I snarled._

_They laughed some more._

_"Sure~. I'm so scared~" they mocked._

_"Let's teach her a lesson Minerva and Flare." smirked the one with long white hair. _

_"Lets Angel'' smirked Minerva and Flare._

_Angel, Minerva, Flare surrounded me with smirks on their faces. I smiled as I dreamed that I slapped those grins on their faces. Minerva charged but I dodged._

_"Is that all ya' got?" I smirked._

_"You..!" Angel hissed._

_Minerva threw a punch but I cupped my fist around hers. I grabbed her arm and bent it to her stomach. I thrust her fist into her own stomach. She made a painful sound and fell to the floor._

_"Really is that all you got?" I smirked._

_I started kicking Minerva's ribs. She arched her back as a reflex. Angel screamed and tried to round house kick me. I swung my head back to dodge. I lifted my leg to kick her but she dodged. Her foot finally managed to kick my chin. I fell back but I did a hand stance and swung my legs to her ribs. She fell down with a squeak of pain. I stomped on her chest repeatedly. I looked at Flare. She ran towards me and I pulled her hairy and I smashed her face into the nearest wall._

_"Tch." I hissed," To easy." I smirked darkly._

_I saw the pair of sissors and decided I should do an experiment. I walked over to Angel. Her hair was locked in my fist. I snipped and snipped away. Her long strands of white hair fell in the ground. I laughted after I admired my "art work"__ of Angel's beautiful long hair gone. All was left was short hair. I put the sissors down and looked at the girl with blue hair. I bent down and smiled. She jumped back in fear._

_"Are you okay?" I smiled._

_"Y-yes." she shook and stuttered._

_"Good." I smiled._

_"H-hi." she stuttered._

_"What's your name." I asked._

_"L-levy M-mcgarden." Levy answered._

_"I'm Lucy Hartfiliia." I responded._

_"That's a pretty name." Levy said in awe._

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yeah!" I mean Lucy Hartfilia suits a pretty girl like you Lucy. Levy said._

_"Thanks! That means a lot to me. Levy's a pretty name too." I smiled._

_"Thanks." she smiled._

_I scooped up Levy's books and handed her books to her._

_"Want to be my friend?'' Levy asked shyly._

_I grinned. " Sure!"_

_I help Levy off the ground._

_"Let's go to class!" I cheered._

_"Yeah!" she chhered._

_Levy laughed and we went inside the school. I took one last look at the girls who bullied my new best friend Levy Mcgarden and smiled in traimuph. I bet they won't try anything now. I wish I could see Angel's face when she discovers her new surprise of her hair style. I laughed to my self. Maybe having a friend isn't so bad after all. I can always still train in the morning._

_end of dream...to be continued..._

**So did ya' like it. I hope so. Let me know how I did on the fighting scences. Well any way I updated it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Erza dream... Erza p.o.v._

_Punches, kicks, laughs and cries of pain echoed the night. Blood spattered on the side walk as each kid got a turn to be pummeled. Shadows of beatings danced along the walls. The scarlet warrior watched with a cigarette in her hand as her enemies, Grimoire Heart, fell to her gang's hands. Her enemies cried and begged for mercy but their requests were ignored. I, Erza Scarlet is a delinquent. I beat people to death everyday. I go to Phantom Lord academy, a place for people who misbehave._

_"Please Erza Scarlet, spare us. We are ignorant to try to kill you. Have mercy on us." pleaded the beaten._

_"Why should I give you mercy. You tried to kill me after all." I stepped off my throne. " You fools, you ignorant fools think you can kill me? I'm the scarlet queen of Fiore! Bring them here to my feet."_

_The allies brought the enemies to my feet. I looked at them and then I glared. They shook in fear._

_"How dare you." I kick one of them who was a boy._

_I kick them so hard that when he flung on the wall, it lefts cracks on impacts. The other enemies whimpered as they saw their comrade bruised and broken._

_"How dare you think you can throw me off my throne." I pick up the guys and pinned him to the wall. " Well, we'll just have to teach you a lesson correctly."_

_I smirked as I took out the cigarette from my mouth. His eyes widen and looked at the burning ash. I grinned evilly as I smashed the ash. He cried in pain. I looked at my comrades and grinned wider._

_"Hold him down." I sneered._

_My comrades rushed to the beaten guy's side and held him down. I laughed as I saw his teary and tortured face._

_"This will teach you a lesson." I laughed._

_I stopped after I saw he stopped breathing._

_"Now we don't want him to be murder by my hands. Let nature finish him off.'' I thought._

_"Okay let him down." I ordered._

_My allies put him down and I picked up his collar._

_"What are you doing to him!" one of them yelled._

_"What I'm I doing I asked?" I looked at them," I'm making sure he doesn't snitch and dies by accident."_

_"What?! Don't!" they screamed._

_"Shut them up." I ordered._

_The girl with pink hair was crying her eyes out. One girl with black hair was comforting her. The men stayed quiet but shook with fright. I dragged the beaten boy in my fist and made my way to the dock. When I got there I threw the boy into the water. Muffled screams of protest slapped my ears. I watched as the lifeless boys sunk into the water. I smirk as his body didn't come up. I walked back to my victums in my sick twisted "play"._

_"Give me a razor." I ordered._

_One of my fellow gang members gave me a razor._

_"Now as you know, you can not tell anyone what happened. Cause if you do, then you will be murdered by my hands**." **I threatened. "Under stood?"_

_"U-unde-r s-s-t-ood.'' they stuttered._

_I laughed," that's good. Now I will leave. You can do what ever you want with them as long as you teach them not to mess with us. Also they could be message to other gangs not to mess with us. Don't break them to much"_

_My gang laughed and smirked.. " You got it boss."_

_I walked around the corner to leave._

_"Having fun beating people?" a strange voice said or more like mocked._

_"What do you want." I hissed, getting into a battle stance._

_"Easy there darling, I just want to talk." said the voice._

_"I don't care what you want to do, you better leave me the hell alone." I hissed._

_"Why should? You deserve worse than talking." the voice hissed._

_I had an errie feeling. I took out my knife and tried to track the voice._

_"Oh I'm so scared." the voice mocked._

_"There!" I exclaimed._

_I charged with my blade in my hand and stabbed the body._

_"Nice try." the voice laughed._

_"What?!" I said with horror._

_"You can't kill me silly girl." the voice mocked._

_"You bastard!" I screamed._

_I was so pissed off that I punched the wall._

_"Woah, they don't call you "the scarlet warrior" for nothing." the voice awed._

_"Quit screwing with me!" I screamed._

_"Aw but darling I haven't started anything yet." the voice mocked._

_All of a sudden a shadow struck my wrist that held my blade. I grunted in pain. Then I felt feet forcefully touching my ribs. I was on the pavement in seconds._

_"Who are you?'' I whispered._

_"A friend-"_

_"A friend! Ha! A friend wouldn't kick another friend in the ribs!" I yelled._

_"Oh Erza, I saw you beat and kill that kid. I wander to myself was it to late to save you when I saw you laugh when you killed him." said the voice with sadness._

_"Why do you want to help me?" I growled._

_I was barely able to get up._

_"You sick-" I grunted in pain._

_I was punched again. I kneeled down._

_"How are you able to..." I said with a daze._

_Shadows and sleep were consuming me quickly. I didn't have enough of visible sight to I.D. my assaulter._

_"Dang it!" I cursed some more under my breath._

_"Why- do...yo..want to...help...me." I panted._

_"Because...I care deeply about you." replied the voice._

_"Why-?'' I was pinned against the wall._

_Soft lips pressed against mine. It only lasted 10 second because I was knocked out, but I can still sense things._

_"Sleep well Scarlet. I shall bring you back to the light." the voice whispered._

_I left being lifted from the ground and carried somewhere._

_the next day..._

_I awoke to the smell of foul medicine and beeping machines. I tried to get up but I had no strength to get up. I cursed under my breath. I looked to my right to see beautiful, bloom, and fiery scarlet flowers. I awed at them as I got up. The color made me feel dazed as I stared at them. I look to see a card buried in the flaming colored roses._

**_"Dear Erza Scarlet_**

**_Your hair is as fiery as these flowers. The sun can not even compare to your bright smile. Your determination inspires hundreds. All ask of you if to return to the side of the light. It's not too late. Join me Erza Scarlet. I know you are still the same person I remember._**

**_- From, sorry I will not show myself to you yet._**

_I crumbled the card in my hand. I was beyond mad. I could promise that steam was fuming out of my ears. Then I remember what the card said. I blushed at such sweet words._

_"You..." I said with my head down. " I shall find out who you are._

_Then I heard a knocking noise near the door. I turned only to meet a nurse in her 20's with someting. My eyes glittered as I saw my favorite thing in the worl._

_"Strawberry cake!" I cheered with a girlish voice._

_I zoomed to the nurse, grabbed the white plate, thanked her, and sat down to eat._

_After I attacked the cake I put the fork on the empty plate. I sighed as I got up to look at the calendar that was in every patient's room. _

_"Sunday." I read aloud._

_I sat back down on my bed and quietly thought myself,_

_where is my life going? Will I end up in a cold room with bars as doors? I could just imagine me sitting on the-not-so-comfortable-bed wearing an orange jumpsuit-regretting my life. _

_"I don't want that." I said out loud. _

_I'm going to change, I thought._

_"First I have to get out of this hospital." I planned._

_I crawled out of bed and left the room. I followed the signs and went to the nurses' center. I placed my palms on the cool white hard desk. I waited patiently for the nurse to stop talking on the phone. She finally said her goodbyes to the person on the other line. She looked up and smiled._

_"Hello. Is there anything I can do for you?" the nurse asked._

_"I would like to know when I can leave." I answered._

_"Your name?"_

_"Erza Scarlet." I responded._

_She looked over to her computer and typed my name on her computer keys. _

_"Let's see...Erza Scarlet... There you are!" the nurses said._

_"When can I leave?" I asked patiently._

_"Today miss Scarlet." the nurse replied. _

_"Thank you." I bowed._

_"I heard a boy brought you in last night. You looked pretty beat up. He carried you all the way to you room."_

_"May I ask who was that?" I looked up._

_"I don't know, but I would find him if I were you. Quite the keeper. I only heard it. I wasn't here when he brought you in." _

_"Thank you." I reapeated._

_I turned around and headed to my room. I sat down on my bed._

_"That's it. I'm going to change today. I won't be a delinquent anymore. I'll be someone else." I said determinedly. I stood up and headed to my dresser to get my clothes. I packed up my stuff and signed out of the hospital. When I finished checking out I started to walk home. I walked the lonely path. The leaves rustles in the wind while I took each step to walk home. After a few minutes I finally meat a plain house. I walked to the door and fished out my keys out of my pocket. I jiggled the knob and unlocked the door. I steeped in side only to meet a plain white room. I made my way to my bedroom. I flopped down on the bed and looked up to the plain ceiling._

_"I will find that boy. I will find him." I said out loud._

_What will you do then, a voice asked me._

_"I will...I will..." I ponder with this idea until an idea hit me._

_"I will thank him." I smiled," I will thank him for steering me back on the road of justice."_

_My eyelids slowly closed and I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of old memories._

_The little girl with red hair giggles as she waited to the boy to give up finding her. She would be the winner this time. This time she was determined. The boy with blue hair looked and searched but he could not find the little girl. The little girl closed her eyes and tried to distract herself from blowing her cover. But the little girl's happiness just exploded throughout her body. _

_"Found ya'." a voice cheered._

_The little girl screamed from surprise and fell backwards. The different voice laughed._

_"Scary cat.'' the voice mocked._

_The little pouted and looked up to the boy with blue hair and glared._

_"No fair." the girl crossed her arms._

_"You were the one laughing." the boys countered. _

_"Whatever." the girl looked away and crossed her arms. _

_"Sorry, sorry." the boy chuckled._

_The girl looked at him with one opened eye and smiled. She laughed._

_"Apology accepted.'' the girl laughed._

_A year later..._

_The moon was cover in the clouds as the shadows unlaced the windows. The shadows looked at each other and nodded. Each of them pulled out something sharp and silver._

_The girl with red hair was two years older than she was when she played with the little boy with blue hair. The girl yawned as looked at the clock._

_"one o'clock in the morning." the girl said to herself._

_She went to the kitchen to get a glass and fill it up with water. She walked back to her room and closed the door. The shadows walked in from the window and walked down the hall carefully to not make any sound. The shadow was followed by another shadow and they both crept inside another room, armed ready. A scream was heard which woke the little girl. The little girl dashed for the door to folllow a scream she could I.D. she loooked to see 5 shadows._

_Not shadow, humans, strangers, **murders. **she thought._

_The little girl know that the peple who screamed were already dead. Her parents, the ones who screamed, were dead, not just dead, killed._

_The little girl was too busy thinking to see a silver object twinkling and aiming for her girl's eyes widen as she felt the silver puncture and slash up. The girl jumped back and held her bloody eye. The shadows faced her, daring for her to dare challenge them. Everything was still. All of a sudden there cause multiple flashes of blue and green. The intruders looked at each other and nodded their head._

_Probably satisfied with their mission, the girl though bitterly._

_They quickly jumped out of the window like ninjas. People in police uniforms swarmed inside the house. The girl fell to the floor dazed, mostly from the wound. The girl felt the vibration as they crowed around her, asking her if she was alive. She was to dazed to answer, but she twitched her hand as a sign to reassure them she was alive. A police man helped her up into a gurney. Flashes of lights blinded the girl's now only eye, but she was to weak to shield herself from such brightness. The girl slowly closed her eyes as she felt the machines plug in with herself._

_When the girl awoke, she heard screaming as she was being wheeled away into a room. _

_Something about a Dragneel, or boy. she commented in her thought. _

_She turned her head side-to-side as she looked or glimpsed at her surroundings. A nurse looked caught the girl attention and the nurse smiled. _

_She pities me, the girl thought._

_The nurse dragged her attention back to the directions of rooms, but only after saying,_

_"You just had eye surgery, now we are leading you to a spare room."_

_The girl nodded weakly, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep until they reached the room she would stay at. They put her in bed and left. She waited a few minutes to see if no one would come. She looked to see a man sitting in the hallway with a grimace expression, like he had lost someone also. The girl uncovered the sheets that held her down and walked to the bathroom. The girl turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. To her surprise, there was no scare, but there was the eye she had lost._

_"No. It's not my real eye. It's a fake." the girl looked to indeed see it was a fake._

_The girl turned off the lights and went back to her bed to sleep._

_A few months later..._

_Her parents funeral was held and the girl, who was too sad to cry, started blankly at the coffins. She was silent to whole time. She looked at the crying adults, feeling envy that they could cry but she couldn't. The girl was just too shocked to cry. One minute she was smiling and in the park with her parents, the next minute they were slaughtered. After the funeral, the girl was to be put in a foster home, but she refused._

_"I would like to stay in this house." the girl demanded politely._

_Finally the adults reluctantly agreed. The adults decided to have her parents trusted friend, Makarov, take care of her. He moved in and they rarely ever talked. He was always friendly, it was her that did not want to make a conversation. Every time he smiled and said hi, she ignored him. He sighed, but never got mad. Makarov was a principal at a school called "Fairy Tail.". He loved her and his students like his own children. He tried to pursue her to transmit into the school but she refused each time. _

_The girl no longer smiled, she no longer laughed. Her bright, enthusiastic eyes were replaced with a cold hard glare. Everybody felt pity for her. She hated pity. She teach anyone who dared pity her a lesson. Eventually, she changed into a cold person who hated the world, envied and hated those with parents or people who were so happy, they didn't have a care in world. _

_A month later..._

_The rain pelted the ground and two people who just happened to be outside. A girl with red scarlet hair faced away the boy with blue hair. She boy looked at her with absolute shock. She faced her back, trying to talk but no words came out._

_"I will no longer be your friend." the girl stated._

_"Why!" the boy yelled. _

_"Because, friends slow people down. Friends are extra baggage. I cannot take out my revenge if I have friends."_

_The shook with anger, surprised to hear his best friend and first love to speak this way. _

_"That's not true and you know it!" the boy howled._

_The girl turned her back to face him and glared. He flinched at such hatred that showed in her eyes._

_"How dare you. You don't know anything. You grew up in a nice home. You still have your parents! You still have that love! Your parents weren't slaughtered!" the girl screamed in rage. _

_The girl ran to the boy and kicked him in the stomach. The boy fell as the pain spread all over his stomach._

_"Y-your right. My parents weren't killed." the whispered. " But I once faced the loneliness you are facing now. You know what I did? I conquered it! I showed it that it can't get to me! You are not alone! You have Makarov... you have me!" the boy screamed._

_ The air was so intense, you could see the lighting that erupted between the two. The girl simply held her glare for a few more seconds before looking down. The girl swirled her back again to a position where he was again facing her back. She started to walk away. She ignored his calls. He screamed her name, but she kept walking. She her him stand up and ran to her, but she ran faster. She ran and ran until she did not hear his footsteps anymore. She stop to collects her breathed and started to walk home. _

_That was the day she broke off all ties with her ex-best friend._

_Iwoke up and started blankly at the ceiling. I read the clock and it was now midnight._

_"Makarov should be home." I said out loud. _

_I got up and crept into the hall. Sure enough, Makarov was in the kitchen filling out paper work._

_"Makarov." I called out._

_The elder jumped out of his skin from surprise._

_"Jeez, you scared me!" to elderly man breathed._

_"I apologized." I bowed," But there is something I wish to talk to you about."_

_"What is it my child?" Curiosity sparked in his eyes._

_"I would like to change schools and enroll in Fairy Tail. I also want a two friends of mine- if i can convince him- to enroll in the school as well." I stated._

_Makarov looked at her with bewilderment for a second. He grinned when he heard her state what she wanted. _

_"Very well. I will pull a few strings to have you enroll. But, for now who continue going to Phantom Lord."_

_"I understand...thank you." I smiled and left._

_The next day..._

_I got up and changed, sighing in the process. I waved to her "grandfather"._

_"Bye grandfather Makarov!" I ran as she shouted._

_Makarov waved back with a smile. I panted as she met the school grounds that was her school. Phantom Lord high also an elementary was mostly a school for troubled children. There were a few students her were nerds and because of that, they were violent bullied through the year. She saw a blur of colors as something swooshed behind her. She look to see the object hit the solid concrete roughly. My ear picked up a familiar cackle to know who threw the poor boy._

_"Gajeel." I called out._

_I looked to see that I was indeed right. _Gajeel _is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes, ith slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face. with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Gajeel my way but then had a smirked to see me covered in bandages from head to toe. _

_"What up demon woman Gee hee." Gajeel cackled._

_It took every piece of strength not to hit him._

_"I have to talk to you." I said seriously._

_He turned serious also, he turned around and beckoned for me to come. "This way."_

_I followed as we got farther from other students. We finally was far enough to sit down._

_"Speak." he commanded._

_"I changing." I stated._

_"Huh?" he raied an eyebrow._

_"I changing my life." I stated again._

_"I see." he looked down to the ground._

_"Join me." I said._

_He bolted up and grabbed my collar, but I remanded calm-expecting this kind of reaction from him. _

_"What!?" he bellowed, shaking me in the process._

_"I said escape this life with me." I said calmly, reaching to unlatch his hand from my collar._

_"And why would I do that?" he questioned. _

_"Do you really want this life?'' I looked at him before continuing, "Do you just want to waste a life of stealing and bulling, or do you want a life full of possiblitys? I wanna do somthing with my life Gajeel! I want to change fate Gajeel! I want to grow up in a house not a jail cell. I want to grow stronger and fall in love." I explained._

_"How can you be so sure? What about your revenge? Do you plan to leave the gang that easily?" Gajeel looked at her for another explanation._

_"My grandfather is principal of Fairy Tail and has assured me to pull a few strings for the three of us. My revenge...I have realized that I can no longer have such hatreed, therefore I forgive them. I do plan to leave the gang easily." I stated._

_"The three of us?" Gajeel asked._

_"You, Juvia, and I." I explained._

_"The rain woman?"_

_"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I glared._

_"No, no." he held his hands up to his face._

_"I will convince Juvia later." I stated, "Have time to think about this and tell no one."_

_I walked away and head to the rain woman. Juvia was an outcast so to say. Convincing her shouldn't be that hard. People called her the "rain woman" because she's always depress, speaks in third person and it doesn't help when people tease her. I continues to walk to through the hall, but then I spotted the blue haired girl._

_"Juvia!" I called._

_Juvia turned her head slowly, showing her regular gloomy expression._

_"I need to talk to you." I whispered as I got closer to her._

_I explained the whole plan of leaving and taking Gajeel and her with me. I also explained what school she could be going to and how I would protect her. She only had one question._

_" Juvia is honored you would help her...but why?" Juvia fidgeted.._

_I smiled a sincere smile, "Because we're friends!"_

_She looked up in shock and looked back down._

_"I see...then Juvia will take your offer!" _

_"Good because you will start next week."_

_I walked away as I said my goodbyes._

_"Now I need is Gajeel." I whispered._

_I turned to see Gajeel._

_"Speak of the devil." I chuckled._

_"Yo! Red hair demon!" he called out._

_I twitched at the nick name._

_"What?"_

_"I'll take you offer." he said._

_"You will!?"_

_"Yes. Has Juvia agreed?"_

_"Yes." I nodded. _

_"I see."_

_"You will start next week at Fairy Tail school."_

_"We'll have a clean start?"_

_"A clean start." I confirmed._

_"I'll make sure to tell Juvia about not telling anybody about our pasts, but that goesfoe everyone."_

_"Geehee." he chuckled._

_"What's so funny?" I questioned._

_"Nothing, I never thought this would happen." he answered._

_"Oh." I waved goodbye and walked off._

_Later that evening I told Juvia of not telling anybody about our pass._

_Next week..._

_I gressed in my new Fairy Tail unifom and bloted out the door. I ran to meet up with Gajeel and Juvia. I waved and they waved back I we saw each other. We walked to the gates to see a blue girl being bullied. I was about to stop them when I see a blonde girl jump in and I saw her handle it really well.I continueed to walk on and Gajeel and Juvia followed. I went to grandpa Makarov's office and opened the door. Papers weighed the desk down as I saw grandpa Makarov complete papers. Makarov looked up and smiled._

_"Hello grandpa." I bowed._

_"Hello!" he smiled._

_"Hi, yo!" Juvia and Gajeel said._

_"I see your Erza's friends." jii-chan said. "Well here are you classes."_

_We took the papers, bowed and walked out the door to find the classes._

_"Maybe this will be a nice clean start." I smiled._

_Little did I know, my clean start would son be over and my clean start would be blown..._

**The end for this chapter...**

**I'm sorry for posting this late! For two weeks, my fanfiction was not working and then I got lazy updathing. Pleaase review! A review to me is what you didn't, what you liked, and a comment. I don't really know what to do for Jellal...I don't wanna bring Seigrain and Mytogan, so I don't know what to do. Anway, for those who have facebook who mlike fairy tail websites please like two pages I have. One is called "Fairy Tail guikld," and the other one is "fairy tail.". If you need help finding these pages or not sure which is it, message me!**

**Thank you for your support! **


End file.
